Two Birds One Stone
by DawnJuan
Summary: Brittany teams up with some friends to try and make Santana realize she loves her blonde best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany sat in a nearly empty choir room biting her nails as she looked at Artie with her signature bemused expression.

"So what you're saying is you are going to be my boyfriend, but not for real?"

"I guess so, if you put it that way."

"So, I tell everyone you are my boyfriend. Especially when I am around Tina?"

"Yeah."

Artie was beginning to appear confused himself. He so desperately wanted this to work, but he had a horrific feeling this would explode due to Brittany s inability to grasp the concept of making someone jealous.

"So if I act like you are my boyfriend this will make Tina want to be your girlfriend?"

Artie sighed and began to roll himself slowly back and forth.

"That's the plan."

"But how can she be your girlfriend. I thought you were going to date me?"

Brittany scratched her head in confusion. Something she was all too familiar with.

"We aren't really going to be dating. It's just pretend. It will make Santana jealous too."

This seemed to attract Brittany's attention more than ever. She looked up at Artie and the past "lovers" sat in silence while Brittany thought about what he said.

"But... Why would I want to make Santana jealous?"

"Because you want to be with her. Don't you?"

Brittany was afraid to answer. If Santana was terrified for anyone to acknowledge there was something going on between them then there had to be a reason for her surreptitious behavior. The silence dragged on with Brittany not knowing what to say. She knew she wanted to say yes, but she knew there was a reason she shouldn't. She didn't want to make Santana angry and potentially ruin any chance they had of getting together in the future. No matter how slim those chances seemed.

Artie looked at her puzzled expression and he could tell she was struggling with an immensely complex inner battle. Maybe there was more to them than just sex. That would explain why Santana went through the trouble of breaking up Brittany and Artie. Santana was meticulously jealous of anyone being close to Brittany. It was normal for best friends to get jealous, but their friendship had always been different than others.

Deciding to momentarily free Brittany of her mental strain Artie spoke up for her.

"You don't have to say anything. It's pretty obvious something is going on with you and Santana or else she wouldn't have gone through the trouble of breaking us up."

"What? I thought you dumped me because I used you."

"Santana told me you used me and that you didn't really like me. It upset me, but then it gave me a great idea and that's why I am here with you now. Telling you about my plan to get our girls back."

The only thing Brittany could focus on was the part about Santana purposefully breaking up her and Artie. Brittany looked down at her white cheerio shoes as they swung back and forth across the scuffed tiled floor.

"Why would Santana do that?"

"I don't exactly know, but I think it was because she was jealous and wanted you to be hers."

"But she wouldn't even sing _Come to my Window_ with me."

Artie was unsure of what Brittany was going on about, but he was well aware that _Come to my Window_ was a song about lesbians. He could put two and two together and figured Brittany wanted to sing the song with Santana, but Santana wouldn't do it for fear of losing her painfully achieved bad ass reputation.

"I think she is just afraid. Look at how badly Kurt gets treated because he is openly gay. She probably doesn't want to have to deal with that."

"Santana gets scared?"

Brittany had never once considered the fact that maybe Santana was afraid. Santana never showed fear for anything. Not even Sue Sylvester. Sure Santana acted afraid for the simple fact that she didn't want to face the wrath of her cheer leading coach, but in all honesty she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid, but that didn't adjust the fact that she didn't want to face any horrific manual labor. Sue was one to bring the pain to anyone that failed to operate in the manner that pleased her.

Brittany seemed to forget that Santana was as human as anyone else. Santana was always strong for Brittany and protected her. She never showed a weak side to anyone. Especially not to Brittany. The thought of a frightened Santana baffled Brittany to no end, but it was perfectly logical.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"I get scared of Captain Crunch."

Artie didn't wish to further that conversation with her, but the blonde continued to speak despite being unprovoked.

"He always cuts the roof of my mouth. I don't think he likes to share his cereal."

Like any other time Artie ignored the Brittanyish comment and attempted to continue the conversation before his dad arrived to pick him up after glee practice

"So, are you going to go along with my plan?"

"Sure, but it's your funeral."

"What does that mean?"

"If Santana does have feelings for me then she will destroy you to get to me. She always tells me she will destroy anything that stands in her way. Though, technically I guess you are safe, because you can't actually stand."

Artie shook his head and began to wheel himself away when he saw his phone flashing in his lap. He knew it was his dad calling to inform him that he was outside of the school, so he didn't even bother to answer it. He wheeled himself away from Brittany in hopes that she had the brain power to actually go through with this without revealing their true intentions to anyone. It was a long shot, but it was one that he felt was worth taking.

Brittany sat in the dimly lit choir room for a bit longer as she contemplated everything Artie had said to her. Ever since Santana blew her off she thought the Latina really didn't want her, but maybe Artie had a point. Maybe Santana was just afraid. The only way the blonde was going to find out was to follow Artie's lead and make her jealous. Santana wasn't the kind of person you could go to and ask questions. Especially deep questions. She was the kind of person that had to come to terms with things on her own while everyone else patiently awaited the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Santana watched as Brittany pushed Artie down the hall. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched the two flirt with one another. She saw a smile spread across Brittany's face and it immediately made her sick to her stomach. She loved Brittany's smile, but she wanted to be the one causing the blonde so much happiness.

"Since when are those two together? I thought I got rid of WheelsMcGoo." Santana thought.

She turned, slammed her locker shut, and stalked off in the opposite direction of the "happy couple" so she didn't have to witness anymore of the vomit inducing love fest. In her fury she passed Tina, but didn't bother looking in the direction of her glee team mate. Tina was used to Santana stomping around in a fit of rage, but she still looked around, curious as to what could have been the source of her distress. That's when her eyes landed on Brittany and Artie. Tina immediately knew that had to be the reason Santana looked even more pissed than normal.

Tina couldn't say she felt the same as Santana. Tina was over Artie. Completely over him. She was with Mike and she couldn't be happier. He was sweet, charming, funny, good looking, popular, a great dancer, physically fit, a member of the football team, and yet he still chose to stay with glee because he wanted to. He was a great guy that treated her with respect and that was something Artie never did. Artie was the epitome of a horrid boyfriend. She would have been crazy to ever fall for his many attempts to get her back.

Tina shut her locker and smiled brightly as she saw Mike walking down the crowded hall in her direction. Artie looked up at her and saw her smile. It seemed as though she was smiling at him and it gave him hope, but his hopes were quickly crushed when he saw Mike Chang walk past him and into the arms of the girl he was trying to win back. Of course she wouldn't be smiling at him. Happiness wasn't the reaction he was going for anyway. He wanted her to be jealous when she saw him with Brittany, not happy.

Once Brittany and Artie were away from the girls they were trying to make jealous Artie turned to speak to Brittany.

"At least the plan halfway worked. Santana looked furious. Did you see how fast she ran off?"

"Yeah."

It was all Brittany could say. She wanted to go through with this, but she still cared about Santana. She didn't like purposefully causing the Latina discomfort even if her intentions were pure. She just wanted to make Santana realize that she wanted Brittany and that she didn't have forever to figure it out. Brittany was simply giving her best friend a much needed push in the right direction. Santana was always helping Brittany, so now it was the Blondes turn to help the Latina. Even though Santana was never supposed to find out about it.

Brittany and Artie entered Glee club together. They were the last to join the group, so almost all eyes were on them as they entered, just as they planned. Brittany briefly locked eyes with Santana before she looked away and pushed Artie off to the side and took the empty seat next to him. Brittany couldn't help but feel that the plan was working as Santana squirmed in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest in anger. Artie wasn't feeling as confident as Brittany. Tina couldn't take her eyes off of Mike for more than two seconds. She hadn't even noticed Artie entering the room.

Artie had a lot on his mind for the day. All the guys had just stood up to Kurt's bully and it hadn't ended too well. Before Artie could put too much thought into it Mr. Schue entered the room and immediately took one look at Sam.

"What's going on? What happened to Sam's eye?"

The Glee members explained everything to their teacher. Will felt completely heartbroken for Kurt. The only thing he knew to do was to try and take everyone's minds off of it. If only for a moment.

"Alright, guys. Lets take our places. We got a wedding to prepare for."

Brittany and Artie exited the school together after glee club. Artie asked if she did anything else to help along with the plan.

"Yeah, I did what you told me. You said to rub it in Tina's face in a subtitle way..."

"Subtle."

"And you said to mention what it's like to fool around with you."

"How did that go?"

Brittany explained.

_Rachel called together a meeting of the glee girls with boyfriends. The meeting was awkward because Rachel was talking too fast about some plan to save Kurt. It was hard for Brittany to follow her, especially when Tina was in the room and she knew she was supposed to find a way to make her jealous. Miraculously out of nowhere Tina turned to Brittany and asked if she and Artie were dating._

_"Deal with it."_

_Brittany then remembered she was supposed to make a comment about fooling around with Artie. She leaned behind Quinn's back and whispered to Tina._

_"When you guys fooled around did he ever like just lie there?"_

_Tina looked a little creeped out at this information. Then much to Brittany's surprise Santana entered the room. She looked pissed off as usual, but the fact that Artie was nowhere to be found made her less grumpy. Santana walked over to Rachel and glared at her before speaking in her HBIC tone._

_"Why didn't you tell me that we were having a glee girls meeting?"_

_"This is a meeting for glee girls with boyfriends. We're going to make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt."_

_In her desperation to be able to stay with Brittany while Artie wasn't around Santana said the first thing that came to mind, but she immediately knew it was a lie._

_"Ok, I'm dating Puckerman."_

_Quinn spoke up to ruin Santana's only chance of staying._

_"You're getting naked with Puckerman."_

_The whole time Brittany was wondering what happened to the rule of sex isn't dating. Tina then chimed in._

_"Besides, Puck can't mess with Karofsky. He's on probation. If he gets in a fight with him he'll be sent back to juvie."_

_Rachel turned to the fuming Latina. _

_"Yeah, so now if you'll excuse us."_

_Santana kept glancing at Brittany for help, but the blonde sat there like an empty shell. Wh_at more did_ Santana expect from the ditsy blonde? She expected the blonde to follow her or say anything. Even if it made no sense. Little did Santana know that Artie mentioned as part of the plan that Brittany should ignore Santana. Not entirely, but enough to make the Latina think she's losing her best friend._

_"Uh. You're so on my list dwarf."_

_Santana looked at Rachel with hate in her eyes before storming out of the room. She was beyond furious and she would definitely be trying to get revenge on the smaller brunette. Rachel just took away her one chance to be near Brittany without wheels being anywhere near by._

_The thing that bothered Santana the most was that Brittany didn't even look in her direction. It was as if she were invisible to the blonde. Realization was like a quick slap to Santana's face. That was a meeting for Glee girls with boyfriends. Santana suddenly felt sick as she realized Brittany and the robot must actually be a couple now._

Artie slapped himself on the forehead.

"Brittany, you were supposed to say something good or sexy about me. Not THAT!"

Brittany scratched her head as she tried to think of something better she could have said, but the blonde was drawing a blank. She honestly didn't find anything about him attractive. She only had eyes for Santana. Artie was a little insulted at her silence. It was obvious she was trying to think of something better she could have said, but she was failing to achieve that information from her brain.

Artie sighed as he wheeled himself down the wheelchair ramp in front of the school. He was losing confidence in his plan. The way Brittany described the glee girls meeting it seemed as Tina wasn't the least bit jealous. If she were she would have wanted to keep Santana in the room instead of bringing up Puck's probation. Everyone knew the girls fooled around. If Tina had wanted Artie she would have come up with an excuse as to why Santana should stay, but she didn't.

The plan seemed to be working perfectly for Brittany and it only fueled his frustration. Why should she get her girl, but he didn't get his? He took his frustration out on the blonde. She was trying to push him to his dad's vehicle, but he took control and made his way away from her. She didn't catch on to his bitterness and loudly said goodbye so he could hear it, but he ignored her. Luckily her lack of common sense protected her feelings from realizing when people were being rude to her. The blonde happily skipped off to her car, oblivious to the fact that Santana was watching her from across the parking lot.

The Latina hadn't heard any of their conversation as she sat in her car and watched her friend happily bounce off to her car. She could only tell Artie was being a little hostile towards her. That was good and bad. It was good because it meant she would have a reason to leave him, but it was bad because no one should be mean to someone so sweet and innocent. Santana knew she shouldn't hit a crippled kid, but over Brittany she would.

Santana tapped her nails on her steering wheel as she watched her best friend pull out of the parking lot. Santana sat in confusion for a few more minutes as she tried to figure out why exactly the blonde didn't park beside her anymore. There was always an empty space next to her car. In fact, there were two. The last kid who parked next to her went home with a black eye and a story of how he "walked into a locker door." She didn't want anyone to scratch her car, but most importantly she wanted to leave room for Brittany to park beside her. How the blonde got her license was still a mystery to all.

After shaking her head of her unwanted thoughts Santana pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home to be alone. Once inside of her room Santana curled up under her blankets and cuddled up to the pillow Brittany always used when they had sleep overs. It smelled like Brittany and it only made Santana want to cry.

"For Christ sakes! Why does this bother me so bad?"

Santana yelled into an empty house. She had lost her friends before. She had seen them dating guys. She even got into physical fights with Quinn, but somehow this was different. It made her chest ache and her stomach twist in knots. Why was she so upset over her lack of Brittany?

Santana reached beneath her cheerios top and into her bra for her phone. She always got a text from Brittany at this time, but her phone remained silent. Santana flipped through her contacts and tried to find someone she could call, but the truth was like a brick wall to her face. She really didn't have any friends. Unless you count Puck, but she wanted a friend that didn't always try getting into her pants. That friend used to be Brittany. Sure they slept together, but the blonde had always wanted so much more from her than sex. She genuinely liked being around Santana no matter what they did.

Santana debated on calling Brittany, but chances are she was busy with Artie. Santana couldn't handle anymore rejection at this point, so she put her phone on her night stand and cuddled the pillow tighter. The smell of Brittany's shampoo was driving her insane, but she couldn't bear to pull herself away from it. Instead she tried to busy her mind with plans to get revenge on man hands. Of course she hadn't forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess for legal reasons I should specify that I own nothing except the story. Also, I know glee already did the song (I'm not a country fan, but the song fit) I put in this chapter, but I wrote this months ago... I still wish they would have let Brittana do it.**

When getting ready for the wedding Santana saw Finn fumbling with a tie. A clip on at that. He really was as dumb as a sack of bricks.

"Uh, I learned how to tie a tie."

"Sit down Frankenteen."

Santana sat on his lap, began fixing his tie, and started up conversation. She knew he had a weakness for being popular, so she used that against him. All for her revenge on Rachel of course. She didn't really want Finn, but she knew it would hurt Rachel. Also, it would be nice to have someone around instead of constantly being alone.

"I'm guessing you know that you're losing it. I mean Sam is clearly the new glee favorite. He's going to become starting quarterback."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you need a coolness injection. If you were honest and told people that we did it last year you would go from uncool to chilly willy in a heart beat."

"Maybe, but I can't do that. If she found out she'd break up with me."

"And this would be bad because?"

"Because I'm in love with her and I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Ok, don't you see that that midget is like an anchor dragging you down to the depths of Loserville?"

"Stop it, Santana. That's my girlfriend. I think you should leave."

"Alright."

A rejected Santana stood and looked down at Finn.

"Well maybe I'll tell her. I mean if you two broke up we would be free to see each other. Right?"

A very confused Rachel entered the room and was slightly afraid because Santana was present. Santana being around was rarely a positive thing for her.

"Hey, What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing. I was just leaving."

Santana turned and left. She couldn't bring herself to rat Finn out. She looked truly defeated. She knew that's not what she wanted. She knew making everyone else miserable wouldn't fix her and Brittany. As much as she hated to admit it she wouldn't wish this feeling upon anyone other than Artie, but that's only because he had taken her best friend.

After doing their performance Santana and Brittany stood together in front of everyone at the wedding with the rest of the glee members. It was the closest they had been to being alone ever since Artie came wheeling himself into the picture. Santana tried whispering to Brittany, but she stopped when she saw Brittany had fallen asleep. The Latina nudged her friend and decided it wasn't worth trying at this moment. Little did she know the blonde was faking to avoid conversation.

Santana was absorbed in her own thoughts as the wedding continued. Miserably she watched the happy couples all around her. She watched as everyone cried happy tears. She watched as people smiled. Santana had none of those. She had no one to love, no reason to smile, & no reason to be happy. She hadn't smiled a real smile since she lost Brittany. The shorter girl was truly miserable and lonely. She didn't even want to keep puck around. Something about being with him made her feel even more empty and alone.

Sure she was always willing to go on dates with the troublemaker, but why would she turn down a free dinner and a chance to hang out with Brittany on a double date? She knew how Puck's mind worked. He thought if he treated her like crap that she would eat out of his hand, but really he was her puppet. Doing as she wanted. She always said what he wanted to hear, though she didn't believe or mean any of it. She would rather die than see him become president. How stupid was he to think she meant that? She just used him to get what she wanted.

For the rest of the wedding Santana tried to have a good time, but she kept looking in the direction of Brittany and Artie. Her fake smile that was perfected due to being a cheerleader was wiped off of her face every time they even entered her peripherals. This wedding couldn't be over fast enough.

After New Directions' last performance Santana had been through many glasses of champagne. No one was paying attention to the fact that she was underage. No one seemed to care about her at all these days. She used to have only Brittany and that had always been enough, but now she had no one. Though they loved her and wanted her to have the best, her family was never home. She had no real friends. Santana was trying to figure out how she let her life fall apart like this. She didn't even have the heart to be a bitch anymore. She let go of the perfect chance to be horrible to Rachel and she didn't even regret it.

Once she was thoroughly drunk she sneaked away from the wedding and walked home all by herself. She didn't live too far away, and she was so drunk that the cold weather wouldn't effect her. No one noticed that she had left. No one but Brittany. Brittany was sober and had kept her eyes on Santana all night. She noticed her friend had been heavily drinking and it worried her. Brittany wanted to make sure she made it there safely, so she followed the girl at a safe distance.

Brittany removed her heels and walked quietly behind her drunken friend. The Latina was stumbling all over the sidewalk, but she still managed to make it home. It was convenient that Brittany didn't live far away from the Lopez house. It wasn't out of her way to follow Santana.

By the time Brittany had walked in front of her friends house Santana was already in her room, looking out her window. Santana liked looking out of her window when she was deep in thought. She raised her window, despite the cold, & looked down at the sidewalk to see her best friend sitting on the ground. Not only did she see her, she heard her. Brittany was singing.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor_  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

Brittany flipped through the pictures in her phone as she sang. They were mostly pictures of Santana or Brittany and Santana. Santana began singing the male part. Brittany finally got her duet with Santana, though she was blissfully unaware.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Woah, woah_  
_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_  
_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_  
_And I don't know how I can do without_  
_I just need you now, I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

The girls finished the song together though Brittany was oblivious to the fact that Santana was quietly singing along. Santana had never been a fan of country music, but the lyrics seemed to be perfect for them. Brittany finally stood, wiped off her dress, and continued her walk home while Santana safely tucked herself into bed. Once again cuddling with Brittany's pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Brittany and Santana had cheerio practice which meant Artie and Mike had football practice. Which also meant Tina would be there for Mike. Tina sat In The stands and watched all the athletes push their bodies to do what their screaming coaches told them to. Tina only had eyes for mike while Artie couldn't keep his eyes off Tina.

Tina noticed Artie for a brief moment, how could she not with him being the only kid in a wheelchair that's on the team, but she assumed he was looking at Brittany seeing as the cheerios were practicing between them. The Asian girl looked back to her boyfriend as he put his heart and soul into football practice. She was very proud of him and Artie was insane if he thought he had a chance to get her back.

The cheerios were being screamed at through a megaphone by one Sue Sylvester. One Cheerio in particular was being yelled at. Santana Lopez.

"That's pathetic Lopez. Get your head out of your oversized Latina ass and do what I tell you."

Santana was trying her hardest, but it wasn't good enough. She had been planning to finally get to see Brittany, because the two always walked to cheerio practice together, but Artie was of course waiting for her. Ever since she saw her friend wheeling him out to the field her mood dropped even lower.

The excruciating practice came to an end and of course Artie was immediately by Brittany's side. Santana scowled and kicked the grass of the football field before she stomped past the love birds. She was so angry she stuck out her arm and knocked Artie's helmet off his lap and sent it crashing to the floor. Artie looked up at her with anger and Brittany looked shocked. Santana turned and smirked at him.

"Watch where you're rolling, Wheels. Maybe if your mom did you wouldn't be in that chair in the first place."

Artie was shocked Santana had sunk that low. No one had ever said anything harsh about his wreck. It only proved how badly she really wanted Brittany and how much hate she had for him for taking her away.

"I'm so sorry Artie."

Brittany scrambled to retrieve his helmet. She handed it back to him and he nearly snatched it from her. Santana may have stormed off but she was still watching them. Her anger returned when she saw him treating Brittany badly. Brittany hadn't done anything to him. She deserved better.

Mike and Tina walked past at that time. Mike slapped Artie on his shoulder and told him it was a great practice. Tina turned to smile and wave at Brittany and Artie as she happily walked away, hand in hand with Mike.

This plan was beginning to get on Artie's nerves more and more. Not only was it not working for him, but now he was going to have to put up with a bitchy Santana. He couldn't help but feel it was pointless. Sure it was working for Brittany, but he didn't care about her or if she got her girl. He only brought it up so she would help him. This was his plan and his hard work. It should work for him before it worked for Brittany. He was growing extremely jealous of the two girls that actually wanted each other.

Brittany frowned as she pushed him back inside the school. For as long as she could remember the blonde had a sensitive heart. She wasn't always aware of when people were being mean to her, but when she did realize it made her more sad that it would for most people.

The two parted and went to their separate locker rooms. Santana took this chance to go talk to Brittany. All the girls hit the showers. Santana was normally finished first, but today she stayed longer to wait on Brittany. When she saw the blonde exiting the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and quickly followed.

"Hey, B."

"Why were you mean to Artie?"

Santana looked at Brittany. The taller girl looked immensely sad. Santana wasn't sure if it was toward her or Artie, but she knew she didn't like it either way.

"I'm a bitch to everyone. You know that."

"Not to me."

"You aren't everyone else."

"What makes me so different? Is it because you feel sorry for me?"

"What? You know that's not it, Britt. You are my best friend. Or you used to be."

Now Santana was the one who looked sad. She opened her locker and began to get dressed while she waited for Brittany to say something. Anything. (Test 1,2,3... Anything but that.)

"We are best friends forever. You know that."

"I guess I don't."

Santana grabbed her bag and walked out of the room before Brittany could say anything else. On her way out she passed Artie. She made sure to let her cheerios bag smack him in the face on her way by. She knew he was on his way to wait for Brittany, so she might as well make it painful for him.

Brittany exited the locker room to find Artie waiting on her. He looked mad which caused her to tense up. She slowly made her way over to him and she pushed him through the school. He began to unleash his anger on her when he was sure no one was within ear shot.

"I think this idea sucks."

"I thought it was working."

"For you. It's only working for you."

"Maybe if you give it some time."

"I have. Santana is responding to us. She is jealous, but Tina isn't. She seems happy we are together. This is the opposite of what I wanted."

"So what am I supposed to do about Santana? Tell her this was all just a plan?"

"Are you stupid? She will kill me. I don't really care what happens with you two or what you say to her, but don't tell her this was a plan."

"So we are breaking up?"

"If you want to put it that way then yes."

Artie wheeled himself away from the blonde, leaving her confused and sad. She continued to walk through the school and out to her car. Santana still sat in her car, waiting to watch as Brittany left. Santana knew Brittany better than anyone else. They were too far apart to read facial expressions, but Santana could tell the blonde was sad. There was no spring in her step. It made Santana's stomach turn to see Brittany so sad. It was like a crime against nature to upset such a bubbly, happy person.

"Why do I care so much? Ever since I refused to sing that stupid duet we haven't been the same. Did a song really mean that much?" Santana mumbled to herself.

Santana followed Brittany out of the parking lot and to the Pierce house. She parked behind Brittany and both girls exited their cars at the same time. Santana wasn't sure why she was there, but for some reason she felt she needed to follow her friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I would stop by. I miss you Brittany."

Oh how the blonde had been waiting for Santana to say those words.

"I miss you too."

Brittany still looked sad to Santana, so she stuck out her pinky for Brittany to take and much to her surprise the blonde accepted it. The girls walked through Brittany's house and up to her room. They both made themselves comfortable on the blonde's bed, but not nearly as close together as they usually did. Santana was first to break the silence.

"So, how are you and wheels?"

"His name is Artie."

"Fine. How are you and Artie?"

Santana felt like brushing her teeth after even saying his name.

"We just broke up."

Now Santana felt happy, but at the same time she felt sad for her friend.

"I'm sorry, B. You deserve better than him anyway."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm not good enough for anyone. I take it back. I'm good enough for sex, but that is it."

"You are TOO good for everyone."

"I don't like being alone, but I don't like being used for sex."

"You don't have to be alone. You used to have me before you left me to be with Wheels 24-7."

"You only wanted me for sex. You are no different than everyone else I have been with."

"That isn't true!"

That was like a slap to her face. Santana quickly sat up on the bed and looked down at those sad blue puppy eyes that belonged to Brittany.

"Oh really? What happened to I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies. I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about 12 hours now and I'm like a lizard. I need something warm beneath me or I can't digest my food."

Santana was at a loss for words.

"See. You can't even deny it. People want me for one thing and I'm tired of giving it up so easily, but if I don't give it up everyone will leave faster and I'll be even more alone."

Santana sat in silence even longer. She wanted to tell Brittany that she wanted more than sex from her, but she didn't know how to word it to make it believable. Her actions certainly didn't prove she was different.

"Brittany…"

"Are you afraid?"

"What? I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Then why are you afraid of being with me?"

"Because I'm not gay."

"Then why do you get so upset when I am with Artie?"

"Because you make no time for me at all. It's like you forgot all about me. It hurt."

"I didn't forget you. You are always all I thought about. And I even walked you home from the wedding when you got drunk."

So that was why Brittany had been outside of her house that night.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you and I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"I don't know."

The blonde looked away though she clearly knew why she hadn't properly walked her friend home.

"I don't believe that."

"Fine. I was trying to put distance between us, because I love you."

"But I love you too."

"I love you more than you realize."

Fear struck Santana. Did Brittany just confess that she was in love with Santana. The Latina was as confused as Brittany looked.

"Wait…"

"You are afraid to love me."

"I am not afraid of anything."

"Then why aren't we together?"

"We aren't gay."

"I am."

"You were just dating Artie."

"I was using him. I didn't really like him. There is nothing to like about him. You know that. Give me credit. I have better taste than that. I love you don't I?"

Santana smirked as her ego was being stroked, but the moment didn't last long. She was still freaking out about Brittany confessing her love.

"Using him for what?"

"To make you realize you love me too."

"But I am straight."

"Straight people don't do the things you do."

Santana crossed her arms and looked at her friend.

"Like what?"

"Do straight people make out with their best friends that are the same gender?"

"No?"

"But you and I do that."

Santana looked down in defeat.

"When Quinn gets a boyfriend do you get mad?"

"If I like the guy then yes."

"Did you like Artie?"

"Hell no. Give me some credit."

"Then why were you so mad when I got together with him?"

"Because he was taking my best friend away."

"You were jealous Santana. I'm not that stupid. I may seem dumb, but sometimes my brain actually works. When it comes to you my brain is fully functional."

Santana was dumb founded by Brittany's sudden ability to form fully functional sentences that made perfect sense.

"So you love me?"

Santana was suddenly convinced, but she was still uneasy about it.

"Yes, and you love me too."

"Brittany…"

Santana was going to try letting her down easily, but she was quickly cut off by the blonde.

"You do, but you don't even know it yet. You are afraid of it and you are trying to deny it, but deep down you know the truth. I made you jealous to help you realize it, because learning all on your own is taking forever and honestly I don't want to wait around on you for that long. I can't wait forever and I had to do everything I could or else I would never forgive myself. I would always have those what if thoughts. I had to tell you all of this so I could at least live the rest of my life knowing I did all I could."

Brittany's new ability to ramble on like Rachel Berry was making Santana dizzy. She rested her head on Brittany's pillows and tried to make everything stop spinning. She closed her eyes and the scent of Brittany's shampoo once again flooded her brain. All negative thoughts she had quickly vanished. All of her fears, that she claimed didn't exist, vanished. She snuggled closer to the pillow as the blonde watched her.

"What are you doing?"

Santana opened her eyes to meet the bright blues that belonged to Brittany. The Latina hadn't realized that she was smiling, but it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"I got dizzy."

"You smile like that when you are dizzy."

"I wasn't smiling."

"Yes you were."

Brittany stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Santana. There was no lying her way out of this, but to be honest she didn't know what the truth was.

"So what if I was."

Santana was just as stubborn. She crossed her arms over her chest as well and returned Brittany's glare, though both girls held no hate in the stare. Not like Santana does when she glares at everyone else. This was her "I'm terrified right now" glare. The only person to ever see it was Brittany. The only time Santana had ever felt fear was in this moment.

"Why were you smiling?"

"I don't know."

"You got dizzy and then smiled and you don't know why?"

A frustrated Santana let out a puff of air and let her hands fall onto her lap. She looked down at them and began playing with the bottom of her cheerio skirt.

"Yes, that's exactly right."

"I don't believe you."

"Are you calling me a liar? Yeah, I lie to everyone, but never you."

"Why not me?"

"Because you are my best friend."

"So was Quinn."

"You are special."

"Because you love me."

"I am straight."

"So is spaghetti until you heat it up."

"What?"

"It was on the L word."

"The what?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine."

Santana stood and began pacing around Brittany's room. She looked over her childhood photos and couldn't help but smile at the younger Brittany. Santana always loved looking back to their childhood. They had been inseparable their whole lives. Brittany was the one to break the silence.

"I wasn't calling you a liar by the way. I don't think negatively of you at all."

Santana's heart was suddenly warmed by these words, but she didn't know why. Come to think of it she always felt that way when the taller girl said something sweet to her.

"Thanks, B."

Santana had calmed down enough to sit on Brittany's bed once again, but her legs still bounced up and down. The blonde scooted closer to her best friend and let one leg fall on each side of the Latina as she wrapped her arms around her stomach from behind her. Brittany rested her cheek on Santana's shoulder and began whispering directly into her ear.

"Don't you like being this close to me?"

Santana shivered as Brittany's warm breath hit her ear and neck. Goose bumps formed along her tanned arms and it didn't go unnoticed by the taller girl.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Santana could feel Brittany's breasts pressed against her back and it was of course making her mind take a stroll through the gutter. It didn't help that Brittany began placing light kisses all over her completely exposed neck. The blonde allowed her hands to travel up and down Santana's thighs which caused the Latina to moan. She had tried to fight it off, but she couldn't. Brittany pulled away to look at her and she witnessed the rare sight that is Santana Lopez blushing.

"You don't react that way for anyone else."

"How would you kn…"

The blonde cut her off once more.

"I have been in many threesomes with you and you are crazy if you think my eyes left you for one second. I know that I am the only person that makes you react this way."

Brittany was freaking Santana out, but not in a bad way. Brittany seemed to know more about the Latina than Santana did.

"I am so confused right now, B."

"And you are scared."

Santana looked at her friend, but still wasn't able to admit it.

"I wont tell anyone."

Santana relaxed and her expression screamed vulnerable. It was her way of admitting that she was scared. Sometimes things were best left unspoken and Brittany understood that was how Santana worked. She had a problem admitting to weaknesses or anything deep and emotional. Santana always wanted to look tough.

Especially around Brittany.

"I am done pestering you for today. I have given you a lot to think about and your brain probably hurts as bad as mine does when people as me to do math."

Santana smiled at the very Brittany like comment. Brittany held out her pinky, which Santana gladly took. The blonde lead the way to the kitchen so they could do what they normally did when they finished cheerios practice. Stock up on snacks and watch TV until it was time for Santana to go home. Some nights Santana stayed all night. It just depended on how everything unfolded for the day.

Santana got home that night and as Brittany said she did in fact have a lot to think about. Santana was straight. She never thought about being gay. She never liked other girls that way. Brittany was the only girl she ever fooled around with, but why was she so determined for Brittany to not think that all she wanted was sex. At first she thought it was that pained look in the blonde's eyes that made her want to say that, but as she thought about it longer Santana realized that it really wasn't just about sex. There was something to it.

The way Brittany touched her always drove her crazy, but when anyone else touched her it was annoying. It was always missing something. She never left satisfied, but with Brittany after one round she was ready to pass out and cuddle for the night. That was another thing. She didn't cuddle. Ever. Santana wasn't one for all that sappy stuff. She did the deed and was on her way. Simple as that, but with Brittany she couldn't stand the thought of leaving afterward. The only thing she wanted was to hold on to the blonde and relax in silence. A comfortable silence filled with soft kisses and gentle touches.

Santana pulled back the blankets to her bed and subconsciously pulled Brittany's pillow close to her. She felt herself smiling this time and her eyes quickly opened. Why was she smiling? Why did Brittany's scent make her smile like that? Why did it make her forget all of the bad things in life? Why was she scared for the first time in her life?

Santana had a lot of questions for herself and no answers. She had the answers, but she didn't know where to find them. Brittany had told her all the answers, but they couldn't be right. Could they? Santana shook her head and tried to think of a reasonable explanation for all of this, but none came to mind. Sure she thought of bull shit reasons, but none of the reasons were convincing her. There were only two people Santana Lopez couldn't lie to and they were Brittany and herself.

Santana couldn't think of a reasonable explanation for any of her questions and she wasn't ready to accept Brittany's reasons as the truth. She cuddled up closer to Brittany's pillow and drifted off into a not so peaceful slumber. When something was bugging Santana she always had nightmares about it. Even if she wasn't aware it was bothering her the dreams always made sure she knew.

Santana was walking down the halls of McKinley High. She was dressed in her normal clothes and no one seemed to notice her. She glared at people, but no one seemed to fear her anymore. She worked hard to make people fear her, but now they looked at her as if she was gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She walked further down the hall and was shoved into some lockers by Karofsky. She turned to attack him, but what he did made her stop in her tracks.

"Stupid DYKE. Watch where you're going."

Santana was stunned that he had used that word when referring to her. The meat headed jock walked away with a smirk as the small Latina stood dumb founded with a sore shoulder. Brittany skipped to her side with a smile on her face which caused Santana to quickly forget about the pain in her arm.

"Why aren't we wearing out cheerio uniforms?"

"We aren't cheerios anymore. Remember? We got kicked off when Coach Sylvester caught us making out in the showers."

Santana had mixed feelings about this. Making out with Brittany in the shower was a plus, but getting caught was bad. Especially if it meant she was no longer a cheerio.

"So why did that gorilla call me a dyke?"

"Probably because he hates gay people."

"But I am not gay."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Then how can you be my girlfriend if you aren't gay?"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

Santana's heart nearly broke at the next thing she saw. Those beautiful, gentle blue eyes filled with tears right before the blonde shook her head and mumbled.

"You promised you would never break up with me. I thought you never lied to me."

Santana's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as the blonde slowly walked away. Santana tried to run after her, but her legs wouldn't work. She was kicking as hard as she could, but her legs were frozen. She tried to yell at Brittany to get her to come back, but her voice was lost. She was trying with all of her strength to scream and run, which is why she woke herself up kicking and screaming Brittany's name. Lucky for Santana that her parents were heavy sleepers and that her room was on the complete opposite side of the house from theirs, because she wasn't sure how to explain this one.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days went by in a blur to Santana, but to Brittany they were slow and excruciating. The normally inseparable best friends had barely spoken. They weren't fighting and they weren't mad, but Santana didn't know what she wanted to say or even how she felt. Brittany didn't know what to say, but she was definitely hurt by the lack of Santana. She knew Santana was bad when it came to feelings, so the blonde was going to give the shorter girl some time alone.

Brittany sat on the bottom row in the empty choir room where she had been sitting for quite some time now. Either to sit with her fake boyfriend or to just avoid Santana. Artie wheeled into the room to find the sad blonde. He immediately felt bad for the way he treated her. He wheeled over to the blonde and waited for her to acknowledge his presence, which didn't take long seeing as they were the first two to arrive.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

"I told Santana how I feel."

"I take it that went badly?"

"No, but we haven't talked since that night. I know she loves me, but she's having a hard time with it and that hurts me. I am loveable right?"

Artie rested his hand on her knee until she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Of course you are. Come with me?"

Artie wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he really wanted to put a smile on her face. Even a selfish jerk like Artie couldn't stand to see Brittany sad. Especially after she agreed to help him try and win Tina back. He knew she would have done it even if it wasn't helpful to her. She was a very selfless person.

"Where?"

"Hop on."

"We have glee practice soon."

"It won't hurt to miss one practice. Besides, glee is about being super happy and you don't look very happy right now."

"I guess you are right."

Brittany took a seat on Artie's lap and he wheeled the two out of the choir room and down the nearly empty hall. The only other person in the hall was Santana Lopez. They hadn't spotted her, but she watched their backs as they wheeled down the hall together. Santana growled under her breath. She had no idea what was going on, but she didn't like it and she didn't like how she was feeling.

Artie took Brittany out to her car and she looked at him extra confused.

"Don't you have to be in a special car?"

"I can ride in a regular car, it's just a bit more difficult. Can u help me?"

Brittany did as she was instructed and soon she was driving away with Artie in her passenger seat. Santana watched from a safe distance behind the doors of the school.

"We have practice. What the Fuck?" Santana said to herself. "Well, if they want to skip then I might as well too. I'm too friggen pissed for anything right now."

Santana was mumbling louder and louder as she stomped off to her car. The parking lot was nearly empty due to it being after school, so she sped her way across the lot and out onto the street. Santana knew then and there that she wasn't going to be able to see them coupled up. Not after Brittany made her realize she had feelings for the blonde, though it was to scary to admit even to herself.

Santana was confused, because she knew Brittany was only with Artie in the first place to make her jealous. Even Brittany wasn't dumb enough to try the same trick twice. Maybe they actually ended up feeling something when they spent all that time together. Either way it was too much for Santana to take. The next day she would formally be leaving Glee club.

Brittany tried her best to follow Artie's directions though he was simply taking her to his house. It wasn't far from school, but the blonde driver managed to actually get lost for a few minutes. Artie's mood was less cranky, so he never once got mad at her. He was actually having fun just driving around with her. Eventually the two made it to his house and she helped him back into his chair at his request.

"Thanks." Artie said as he wheeled himself up the path and into his house with Brittany right behind.

"So, why did we come here?"

"Follow me and I will show you."

Brittany did as she was told and followed Artie into a very tidy sun room in the back of his house. It overlooked his back yard and must have been a great place to relax during a sunny, warm day. As she walked along the windows and took in the view Artie wheeled himself to a small box in the corner of the room where he retrieved a small, warm, furry creature.

He returned holding the small animal and Brittany squealed with delight when she saw it.

"ARTIE."

The small animal squirmed in his hands and Brittany made a mental note not to scream around it.

"When did you get a kitten? Oh, it's eyes aren't even open yet! It's so little and cute!"

"My cat had her first litter, which ended up being only one kitten."

"It's sooo cute! Can I hold it?"

Brittany's face was no longer sad, but filled with happiness. She may not have been 100% happy, but at least she was able to forget about the bad things in life. If only for a moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Just thought I would pester you guys and say GO SPAM VOTE FOR BRITTANA ON TV'S TOP COUPLES AT E online :D**

Santana couldn't take this anymore. She had never been so enraged in her life. She knew Brittany wanted her and as soon as Santana started thinking about her friend being an option Brittany goes and pulls that. She wanted nothing more than to be away from the confusion. That's when she decided she no longer wanted to be a part of glee club, cheerios, her school, or anything that had to do with Brittany. She wanted away from it all and away she would be. She was happy until Brittany brought up all of these feelings. She was 100% straight until Brittany put ideas in her head. Santana Lopez didn't do love and she most certainly wasn't going to do that with a girl. Why she even considered it completely baffled her.

Santana went home and waited for her parents at the kitchen table. They normally came home shortly after she did, so she immediately sat down and picked at the soft, white table cloth. She kept playing over in her head the conversation she wanted to have with them. She wasn't sure what she was to say to them when they inevitably asked why she wanted to transfer schools. She was in the process of thinking up a good excuse when she heard the first car pull into the garage. She wasn't sure which of her parents it was.

Santana remained in her seat and began to pick at her nails as her mom came into the room. She dropped her purse and keys on the opposite end of the table and smiled at her daughter. Santana was closer to her mom, so it was convenient she came home first. It would be easier to talk to her than her dad. Her mom would be able to tell her dad for her. What ever made this easier.

"Hey, honey."

"Hi."

Santana's voice sounded weak as she replied which immediately caught her mothers attention. Mothers were great at reading their children like books. At least Santana's was.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Mrs. Lopez walked over and pressed her hand to Santana's forehead.

"I'm not sick."

"Is something bothering you?"

"I guess so."

Santana's mother pulled out a chair across from her and sat down without removing her eyes from her daughter.

"Want to talk about it?"

Her brown concerned filled eyes looked into Santana's as she waited for her daughter to reply. Santana nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she struggled to find an excuse that wasn't the truth. She looked into her mothers eyes and began to speak. Santana was good at bull shitting. She was just going to go with the flow.

"I guess so... I want to transfer schools."

"Why is that? Is someone bullying you."

That's when the idea hit her. She could play victim. It was a good thing her mother always jumped to conclusions.

"Yes."

"You never let people run over you. As far as I knew everyone was afraid of you."

That was the truth. Almost everyone was afraid of her, which made it hard for her to think of anyone who would dare to oppose her. That's when the idea hit her. There was one person that was even worse than Santana.

"It's coach Sylvester."

"I never liked how hard she was on you. What did she do? I will go down to that school and have a word with her!"

"No, no. That's not necessary. It's just, she is so hard on me. Ever since I had my surgery she has been treating me badly. I lost being head captain and that would have really looked good on college applications. It would look a lot better than being a regular cheerio."

As Santana spoke to her mother her story fell into place easily. She knew her mother was a sucker for anything that would be good for Santana's education and future.

"So you want to leave because of cheerleading?"

"I know I could come in and be head cheerleader at some new school in no time. I just want to grab every opportunity I can to help my future."

With that said Santana's mother agreed to her transferring schools. Santana's parents were almost always willing to give her what ever she wanted. They wanted the best for their daughter, but it had her extremely spoiled.

"I will talk to your father when he gets home, but I don't see why not. If it is for your future then that's a good enough reason."

Santana's mother gently smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen leaving Santana alone to bask in her triumph. Sure, she got what she wanted, but she didn't forget why she wanted it in the first place and that made basking in triumph a lot less satisfying.

Santana left Figgin's office as her parents finished up the paperwork she needed to transfer schools. She had finished up her last day at McKinley High and successfully managed to avoid Brittany the entire time. She walked down the hall and crept up on the choir room. She wasn't sure what she should say to them, but for once she figured she would be honest. She was a little late, so everyone else was already in the room. Just as she wanted. Santana walked into the room which caused Rachel's rant about nationals to come to a halt and all eyes were on her as she confidently stood in front of the piano.

"I just wanted to say that I'm no longer in Glee club. It's been fun or what ever, but I'm gone."

On that note she turned to leave. She didn't want to be pestered about why she was quitting, but there were of course interruptions.

"What's going on?"

Mr. Schue was the one to step toward her. He had concern written all over his face.

"This just isn't a good environment for me anymore."

He looked confused and shook his head.

"Is Coach Sylvester making you quit?"

"No, I am quitting the cheerios too."

Those were the words that really attracted everyone's attention. Santana didn't look amused as she scanned her eyes over the choir room. There were so many questions that everyone was too afraid to ask except Brittany. Deep down she knew why. She was looking down at her feet. She looked very hurt. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she knew Santana leaving had to do with her and that fact hurt her like a punch to the chest.

"Is everything okay?"

Mr. Schue still wore the same expression.

"Look, this just isn't the place for me anymore. I'm transferring out of here. This was my last day. That's all I wanted to say. I need to be leaving now."

She started walking away when Mr. Schue's words stopped her.

"If there is a problem you know we can try to help you."

Santana looked over her shoulder at him and frowned. If only it were that simple.

"Leaving is all the help that I need."

She turned and left everyone flabbergasted. She walked out of McKinley High, climbed into her car, and drove away. Tears spilled over as she took the long way home. Leaving was a lot harder than she planned. Santana was always so tough, but seeing Brittany like that really hurt her. She never wanted to hurt Brittany, but all of this was tearing her apart. She never ran away from her problems before. She always attacked them head on, but this time it was different. Santana felt so weak. She wanted to hide from everything and everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it is short. It just worked out that way. The next one will be longer.**

After practice Kurt found Brittany slowly walking down the hall. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist to obtain her attention.

"Are you ok, Britt?"

"I guess so."

She looked completely miserable and wasn't trying to hide it.

"Could have fooled me... Look, if you want to talk about anything I'm here. This kind of thing is in my general area of expertise."

"Fashion?"

"No, gay."

"I said fashion."

Brittany shifted from foot to foot as she tried to figure out what Kurt was talking about. He looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"Look, I can tell there is something going on with you and Santana that is more than friendship and it has began to strain the friendship you have had for so many years. Your best bet would be to talk to me about this seeing as no one else in this school is interested in the same sex. Plus anything you say to me is confidential. I know what it is like to go through some of this. I know it is hard."

Kurt looked sad as he spoke. Brittany was only absorbing bits and pieces of their conversation. Kurt could talk just as much as a girl and it was hard to follow everything that he was saying. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she agreed to him coming over to her house to talk about everything.

"I'll be over in half an hour. I have to go home and change. I've been wearing the same outfit for far too long."

The two left school without another word. Brittany used to ride with Santana to and from school all the time, but ever since the duets competition things had changed between them. Brittany had to start driving again, which to be honest shouldn't have been legal.

Brittany sat in her room after school. She was having a staring contest with her wall as she tried to wrap her mind around the events that took place earlier that day. Santana was gone and Brittany didn't know if she would ever see or speak to her again. It was silly to not talk to each other anymore, especially since they had always been best friends, but Santana was clearly trying to get away from her and she didn't know why. Brittany didn't want to push her to be friends if the Latina wanted away from her that badly. It just broke her heart to know there was nothing she could do.

There was a small knock on her door that made her look away from her wall for the first time in 15 minutes. She cleared her throat softly.

"Yes?"

Kurt eased the door open and popped his head inside.

"How are you doing?"

The blonde girl pouted in response. Kurt entered the room in his fabulous new outfit and softly shut the door behind him. He cleared the room in a few swift steps and sat beside Brittany on her bed. He made sure to cross his legs, rest his elbow on his knee, and prop his chin on his palm.

"So, what happened between you two for Santana to want to leave school? It has to be pretty big."

"She never told me why. I didn't know until today."

"You guys didn't have a fight?"

"No. Why do you think this has to do with me?"

"I have an excellent gaydar and I pay attention to detail. I notice things between you and Santana that no one else seems to be aware of."

"Like what?"

Brittany was genuinely interested in what he had to say. She shifted on her bed and faced him as she leaned back on her pillows.

"Like, you two have amazing chemistry together."

"I don't do my work in that class."

"I mean that you two go together so well. There are no other best friends in our entire school that are as close as you two. Which of course makes me assume that you two are romantically involved."

"Sex isn't dating."

"Does Santana have sex with any other girls?"

"No."

"Then don't you think you are special."

In all honesty Brittany had never thought of it like that. She just listened to what Santana said and that was that.

"Maybe I was, but she is running from me now."

"We need to find out why."

"I am afraid to talk to her. I don't know what to say and worse I don't know if she even wants to talk to me. She is my best friend and she didn't even say goodbye to me. She didn't even tell me she was leaving. She told us all together. I don't even know what school she's going to."

"Then we are just going to have to come up with something."

"Why are you helping me? We have never talked much before this."

"I know what it is like to be gay and to try and hide it. I know what it's like to be gay and to not hide it. It is scary. There is no denying that Santana is interested in you. I just think she is afraid of how people will react. People can be so cruel."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Britt. Now, we need a plan."


	8. Chapter 8

Santana walked into her new school and stopped by the front office to get her schedule. The secretary smiled at her.

"Do you need help finding anything?"

Santana wasn't one to ask for help, but she was new here and it was much needed if she wanted to get to her classes, which she didn't really want to.

"I probably do."

Just then a young Latina girl came walking out of the principals office wearing a scowl, but that didn't hide the fact that she was gorgeous. The secretary looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh, Madison. Would you mind showing Santana to her classes. She's new here."

Without another word the other Latina girl reached for Santana's schedule and looked it over. Most people would have been intimidated by her, but not Santana. She could always stand her ground. Madison took off out of the office which Santana took as her cue to follow. Santana wasn't the most friendly person, but she felt she should say something to the girl.

"So, where can I find the cheerleading coach?"

This seemed to spark the interest of the new Latina.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was a cheerleader at my old school, so I wanted to continue that here."

Madison looked slightly threatened, but she held back her anger and put on a fake smile.

"Oh, we would love to have you on the squad."

"We?"

"Yeah, you are looking at the head cheerleader. This is your class by the way."

Both girls stopped outside of a door and Santana smirked and began to slowly size her up. She could take her down and rip the spot of captain right out from under her feet. She just knew it. Feeling overly confident Santana let the new girl know she was looking for more than being a normal cheerleader.

"And you are looking at your soon to be replacement."

"Excuse me?"

Madison crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her.

"I don't take orders. I give them." Santana said.

She placed her hand on the door knob, looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks for showing me to class."

Madison stormed off to her class. She was so angry that some new girl thought she could come in and take what she fought so hard for, but she wasn't too worried. What made this new girl so good that she could be captain?

"She has nothing on me" Madison thought as she made her way to class.

Santana made it through her first class with ease. She was actually very smart, so she barely had to pay attention. They had already covered this section back at William McKinley. At the sound of the bell she began gathering her belongings and threw her bag over her shoulder. She took her schedule out of her pocket and began looking it over. She wasn't used to having pockets or wearing her hair down for that matter. She actually got to wear her own clothes to this school, which was a nice change. Not that she was complaining about her cheerio uniform. She looked hot in it.

As she scanned over her schedule she sighed when she realized she didn't know where the class was. She probably should have gotten a map from the front office. Sensing her frustration one of her classmates came up beside her and smiled.

"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" She snapped.

"Ooh, feisty. Looks like we have another Ashley Davies on our hands?"

A gorgeous brunette walked past and scowled.

"Very funny, Aiden."

Santana turned to get a look at who she had been talking to and her expression immediately softened when she saw the dark haired, tan, beef cake. She wasn't interested, but it couldn't hurt her reputation to have him wrapped around her finger.

"Well, hello there."

"Hi, I'm Aiden."

"Santana."

"Ooh, hot!"

"I know. Would you mind showing me to my next class?"

She shamelessly flirted with him and it had him eating out of the palm of her hand. He reached for her schedule and looked it over.

"Hey Ash, don't you and Spencer have this class next?"

Ashley was completely uninterested, but a beautiful blonde with blue eyes leaned forward and read the schedule.

"Yeah, we do. Want us to show you the way?"

Spencer smiled sweetly. The blonde hair and innocent blue eyes reminded Santana of Brittany. She wasn't too sure how much time she would be willing to hang around this girl if every time she saw her she thought of Brittany.

"I can still take you there. It isn't out of my way or anything." Aiden said as he rubbed the back of his head.

It was in fact out of his way, but when it came to hot new girls he was willing to go the extra mile. Santana smiled and linked arms with Aiden as they followed closely behind Spencer and Ashley. Aiden was asking Santana question after question about herself, which she didn't mind at all. She was always willing to talk about her second favorite person. Herself. Brittany would always be her favorite.

"So, what school did you come from?"

"William McKinley."

"Ooh, I hear their cheerio's are HOT!"

"Seeing as I was one up until yesterday I would say you are right."

He eyed her up and down and smiled. He was really liking what he saw. Too bad for him she was just using him. Not that he would mind.

"Well, now you can be a cheerleader at King high. I bet you would look good in the uniform."

"Got that right."

They turned a corner and the first thing she saw was Madison. The new Latina looked up at her and scowled.

"And of course the new girl is hanging around with this crowd. Doesn't surprise me. All the girls get to know Ashley."

She glared at Ashley which caused Ashley to spit back at her.

"Can you blame her for having good taste?"

Spencer held back a laugh but there was no hiding her smile. She loved to watch these two argue. Spencer thought Ashley was so hot when she was fired up.

"Dyke." Madison said between gritted teeth as she stomped off and glared at Santana.

Santana immediately had a flashback to her dream where Karofsky had called her that horrible name. She was trying to figure out why the head cheerleader had said that. She didn't get to put too much thought into it until she saw Spencer and Ashley holding hands.

"No way am I hanging around with these lesbos." She thought to herself.

Santana didn't have a problem with gay people, but she came here so she wouldn't have to think about that anymore and so far all she has gotten here were reminders of Brittany and girl on girl relationships. The two things she was trying to avoid.

"Looks like queen bee already hates you." Aiden said as the four continued walking to class.

"Yeah, I ran into her this morning. She didn't like what I had to say."

"And that was?"

"I told her I was going to be replacing her as head cheerleader. She didn't take it well."

Ashley laughed and turned around to look at Santana.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Looks like you have Ashley's approval." Aiden said. "They are always at each others throat."

Santana smiled at the thought of someone willing to help her take Madison down. Not that she needed help, but it would be interesting to get some dirt on Madison. Ashley and Spencer stopped in front of an open door and turned to look at Santana and Aiden.

"Here we are." Spencer chimed in with a cheerful expression.

Aiden looked sad that he didn't have this class with the three gorgeous girls.

"If you need help finding your other classes I can take you." Aiden said as he played with the strap of his book bag.

"Oh, Aiden. Always hitting on the new girls aren't you?" Ashley said with an evil grin.

"Way to throw me under the bus."

They all four laughed and the girls entered the class. Santana wasn't all that amused, but she knew when to put on her fake smile. She could definitely use these people to get what she wanted, so she wasn't about to walk all over them like she would everyone else.

Kurt and Brittany were following closely behind Mr. Schue as they walked down the busy hallway.

"Mr. Schue, can you please help us?" Kurt nearly begged.

Brittany skipped along behind him trying her best to keep up and not trip over her own feet.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't help you. Student records are confidential."

"But we need her for Glee club. We are down one member and lets be honest. She can sing. She nailed her solo at sectionals. We will hurt without her."

Mr. Schue stopped walking and turned to face Kurt. His eyes were full of sympathy. He knew everything Kurt had said was true.

"Look, I know she was a great member of our team, but we have to let her go. I can't just look into her file and find what school she is at so you can talk her into coming back. As much as I want her to come back we have to let her go if that is what she wants."

Kurt sighed in defeat as Mr. Schue left his two students standing in the hall. Kurt turned to Brittany with an unhappy expression.

"I figured he wouldn't be of any assistance."

"What do we do now?"

"Plan b. A very frightening plan. We ask Coach Sylvester."

Brittany's eyes grew wider and wider.

"How can she help? Why would she help us?"

"It's all in the presentation my dear Brittany. We have to angle it to where she benefits from giving us this information."

"How can we do that?"

"Just follow my lead."

Sue leaned back in her chair lifting her hand weights slowly as she starred at Kurt and Brittany across from her desk. They shifted nervously in their seats, which she loved. She loved putting fear into any and everyone. Other than her sister and Becky.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to break into Figgins' office and steal a students record for you?"

"Um, y yes. That would be correct." Answered a very nervous Kurt.

"What is going on in that tiny pea brain of yours that made you think I would do something like this for you?"

"Well, there is something in it for you."

"I'm listening."

Sue leaned back even further and laced her fingers together.

"Well, Santana is sure to join the other schools cheerleading team."

"and?"

"If we get her back I'm sure she can dish some dirt on them."

Sue leaned forward and glared at him for a few moments before she spoke.

"How dare you. Sue Sylvester doesn't cheat and she doesn't need to. My team is the best and not because I go around cheating."

"but, but…" Kurt stuttered.

"You are dismissed!"

A defeated Kurt and Brittany left Sue's office. Once they were far enough away Kurt turned to look at Brittany.

"I didn't expect that to fail. I don't even have another plan."

"Then what will we do?"

"Can't you ask her parents or something?"

"What if she is there? I can't talk to her."

"Right… Well, we will think of something. No worries Britt."

But worries were all Brittany did have. She didn't know what else to do. She relied on Kurt to come up with the other plans. She felt completely helpless.

**I did not intend on writing south of nowhere characters into this, but I needed Santana to be at a new school with new characters and King high was the only one that came to mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day during glee practice Sue stormed in with a hateful look. She glanced around the room and looked at Will.

"I need Blondie and Porcelain in my office. Now."

Mr. Schue looked at Kurt and Brittany with a worried expression.

"Are they in any trouble?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business. Porcelain. Blondie. Move it!"

Without another word Brittany and Kurt followed Sue to her office. They sat uncomfortably while she made herself extra comfortable in her chair.

"So, I thought a lot about what you said yesterday and I said to myself. Sue, maybe these kids are on to something. Sue Sylvester doesn't just throw away opportunities such as this. So I retrieved the information you so desperately desire."

"That's awesome." Brittany said in monotone.

"Yes my young cheerio it is. And don't for one second think I did this for you. I broke into Figgins' office late last night and I read through Santana's file to find she transferred to King high. I did this solely for my own benefit of course. You see Santana was one of my top ranking Cheerio's. I can get rid of most of my team and it wouldn't matter. They are just warm bodies filling empty spaces, but Santana reminds me of a younger version of myself, minus the sexual promiscuity."

Brittany shivered at the thought of Santana being with someone besides her. Normally Brittany wouldn't understand such words, but anything sex related she understood all too well. Thanks to Santana.

"She was one of my best cheerio's and I'll be damned if I let her talent go to some other team. Especially when I worked so hard to mold her into what she is today."

"Thank you so much coach Sylvester." Kurt said as his eyes lit up.

"Now get out of my office. I expect to see Santana back here no later than next week or I will personally have it out for both of you. You are dismissed."

The two wasted no time leaving her office. Brittany looked excited and so did Kurt.

"Ok, so now all we have to do is go to King high and find Santana. That shouldn't be too hard. We can just sneak over there after school." Kurt said.

"I still don't even know what to say to her. I am nervous."

Kurt linked his arm with Brittany's as they walked back to glee practice.

"You will never know unless you try. If she tries to run from you then just give her some time, but you have to try."

"I guess so. I will figure out something to say to her."

"When do you want to go? I will of course go with you, but I can stay in the car to give you some alone time."

"Let's go tomorrow. It's like the only day I don't have cheerios or glee practice."

Brittany was usually bad at remembering things, but her fear of Sue made her able to easily remember her cheerleading schedule.

"It's a deal. Do you know how to get there?"

"I've been there a lot for football games."

"Then it's settled. We will go tomorrow after school."

"What if she's gone already?"

"We can only hope she has cheerleading practice."

The two walked into the choir room with smiles on their faces. Everyone turned to look at them as they entered. Brittany and Kurt's smiles were quickly wiped away when they saw everyone staring at them in shock. Mr. Schue came over and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You guys are ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Perfectly fine." Kurt smiled to assure his teacher.

No one ever left Sue's office with a smile, which is why everyone was so shocked to see the two looking happy. The only reason someone would smile after leaving Sue's office would be if they were up to no good. It worried Mr. Schue, but he knew Kurt and Brittany were good kids. He just hoped Sue didn't have them caught up in something bad.

********************************************

"Britt! I thought you said you knew how to get there?" Kurt said.

He sat behind the wheel of his car and sighed as he drove to school.

"I said I have been there before. I don't remember how to get there at all."

"This is a disaster."

"Santana would know what to do." Brittany pouted.

"Santana… THAT'S IT!"

"Santana is it? But I didn't think we were playing hide and seek."

By now Kurt was used to the things Brittany said and how easily she misunderstood almost everything.

"I meant we should just follow Santana. She doesn't know what my car looks like so she wouldn't think anything of it."

"When?"

"Oh my gosh! Now! We can't wait until after school like we originally planned."

"But we have school."

"It wont hurt us to be a little late for once. I hope she hasn't left yet. Which way to her house?"

Brittany began pointing him in the direction of Santana's house. Surprisingly she did not get them lost not even once. The two parked a couple of houses down from Santana's and were thankful to see her car was still in the driveway.

"What if she doesn't go to school today?" Brittany questioned.

"Then we can try again another day. We still have plenty of time to wait. Santana was never one to get to school early."

"Santana and I were normally late. If we had sleep overs it was hard to get out of bed in the morning."

"Ok, I get it. Spare me the slippery wet lezbo details." Kurt chuckled.

"You really are capital G gay. Most guys like hearing stuff like that."

"I'm definitely not like most guys… Oh, wait! Someone is leaving her house."

Kurt inadvertently ducked down before he realized what he was doing. Brittany locked her eyes on Santana and watched as she made her way to her car. Brittany always loved to see Santana in real clothes and with her hair down.

"She is so pretty!"

Kurt slowly raised his head to catch a glimpse of Santana entering her car. He wasn't used to seeing her in her regular clothes. Had it not been for glee club he would have probably never seen her in normal clothes.

"I hope this place isn't too far away. I don't want to be THAT late for school." Kurt said.

Brittany sat in silence as they followed Santana at a safe distance. They followed her turn after turn and finally they made it to her school after the 15 minute drive. The school was a lot bigger than William McKinley. Kurt pulled into an empty parking space far from Santana and turned to Brittany.

"Are you ready to talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"Ya know, we can always come back this afternoon when you have more time. I only wanted to come now so I would know where it was at."

"Which ever is easier. Either way I'm not going to be ready."

Kurt looked at his blonde friend and felt sorry for her. He didn't have the slightest clue what this felt like. He reached over and patted her on the leg.

"We can come back then. Maybe give you some more time to think about what to say. At least now we know where to go."

Brittany didn't bother looking at him. Her eyes were glued to Santana as she exited her car and entered the school. This was going to be a long day.

Santana knocked on the cheerleading coaches door and while she not so patiently waited for a response she read the coaches nameplate on the door. Coach Bryson.

"Come in." She heard someone reply.

She opened the door and walked in like she owned the place. She looked at her future coach sitting across her desk. She was very much unlike coach Sylvester. She could already tell. This woman had a much nicer expression. She was short with medium length brown hair. She had to be in her 40's.

"Hi, I'm Santana. Looking for any new cheerleaders?"

"I wasn't looking, but I am willing to accept newcomers. You ever cheer before?"

"I've been a cheerio since I started high school."

"Oooh a cheerio. Sylvester runs one tight ship."

"You're telling me."

"I wouldn't mind having an ex cheerio on my team, but you still have to try out."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. When can I try out?"

"We have practice this afternoon. Swing by the gym after school and show us what you got. Just hope you aren't too good or you will have Madison on your case." The coach chuckled. "She is rather feisty."

"I know. I already got on her bad side."

The coach rolled her eyes.

"Surprise surprise. How did you manage that. Not that it's hard."

"I told her I was going to replace her as Head cheerleader and she didn't like it." Santana said as a matter of factly.

The coach started laughing and shook her head.

"That's one way to get her after you."

"I wasn't joking. I am captain material and I plan on doing what it takes to be captain."

"Lets just worry about try outs first, ok?" The coach smiled.

"I'm not worried about try outs. You would be crazy to pass me up."

Santana looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"I better get back to class."

"See you this afternoon." 


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany hid beside the bleachers with Kurt as they watched Santana try out for cheerleading.

"I never really paid attention before, but she is really good." Kurt said.

"Santana is amazing at everything." Brittany said in a monotone voice.

She was always shocked when people doubted Santana. Brittany thought Santana was the best at everything.

"I'm curious, but how did we know she would become a cheerleader when she got here. I just assumed, but how did we know for sure?"

"Santana is going to be a cheerleader where ever she goes. She has to be on top of everything. Being popular is her thing."

Kurt was normally shocked when Brittany showed any sign of intelligence, but this time it didn't phase him. When it came to Santana, Brittany knew all.

"Ok, Lopez." The coach shouted across the gym. "We will let you know by tomorrow if you made it. Just have a seat and watch for today."

Santana made her way over to the bleachers and leaned back. She watched as the other girls began to practice and she smirked. The things they did here were nothing compared to what she had to do for Sue. This was going to be easy to make it as the new captain. This wasn't her reason for moving like she had told her mother, but if she didn't make it as captain then her parents might begin to suspect she was lying.

"Now is your perfect chance. Look she's all alone." Kurt rushed out in a whisper.

"I'm nervous."

"I'll be waiting right here. Santana wont make a scene. She is in public and she's trying to impress these people."

Brittany nodded as if she understood and stepped out from beside the bleachers. She walked closer and closer to Santana, but no one had noticed her yet. They all had their backs to her. She began to climb the bleachers to make it closer to Santana and soon she was hovering over the girl. Santana scowled and looked up. Her expression suddenly softened and her jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Santana rushed out.

"I came to see you."

"Well, obviously… but why?"

"We needed to talk, so here I am."

Santana looked around nervously to make sure no one was looking.

"Look, this isn't a good time."

"You don't seem busy to me."

"Well I am. I am trying to look good in front of the new coach." Santana whispered sharply.

She wasn't being rude to Brittany, but she was paranoid people would think they are together.

"Why did you leave?"

"I can't talk about this right now, Britt."

Santana kept looking around to make sure everyone was minding their own business.

"But…"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I asked around."

Santana glared at her feet for a moment. Even though she was gone from that school it was still a small world.

"Brittany, I think you should go." Santana began to shift uncomfortably.

"But I barely got to speak to you." Brittany said in her saddest voice.

"Look, if you go now I promise I will talk to you soon. What ever you want to talk about."

Santana wasn't lying, but her version of soon wasn't the same as everyone else. She always procrastinated things she wasn't looking forward to. Brittany began to pout as she stood up.

"Please don't do that." Santana pleaded. "You know I can't stand to see you sad."

Brittany walked away from her not bothering to get rid of her pout. As she stepped down from the bleachers and was no longer in sight of Santana, another Latina cheerleader approached her. She looked around for Kurt, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Why the long face?" The cheerleader said sweetly.

"My face is long?" Brittany looked down expecting to see her face dragging the floor.

"You look sad."

"I guess I am."

"But you are too pretty to be sad. You need to smile." The girl gently rubbed Brittany's arm.

Brittany looked up at her and gave her a fake smile.

"That was so fake." The cheerleader teased.

"I can't force a real smile."

"That is true. How about I give you a reason to smile for real?"

"How?"

"There is a party this weekend. You should come with me. I need a date. I don't like showing up alone. Guys seem to take that as an invitation to hit on me."

"You don't like guys to flirt with you?" Brittany seemed puzzled at the fact that a pretty cheerleader didn't want boys after her.

"I only like it when pretty girls do that." The Latina winked at Brittany causing the blonde to blush.

"I don't even know your name."

"I'm sorry. My name is Madison. What's yours?" She smiled sweetly.

"Brittany."

"Well, Brittany. Would you please accompany me? It will be fun and judging by the cheerleading uniform you're wearing I assume you can dance."

"I loooooooove dancing." Brittany happily squealed, momentarily forgetting she was sad.

"I have AMAZING dancing skills. We could show off together. What do you say?"

Before Brittany could answer Kurt came walking up behind them.

"Sorry, Brittany. I had to use the restroom. Some girls started freaking out when I walked in. Jeez, what's wrong with these people?" Kurt fumed and linked his arm with Brittany's.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."

"ME?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt is capital G gay." Brittany said in her monotone voice.

"That's a relief. I guess you could say the same about me." Madison smiled. "So, if you want to go to the party just give me a call."

"But I don't have your number." Brittany said as a matter of factly.

"That's why you give me your phone and let me put it in." Madison bit her bottom lip and eyes the blonde up and down.

Brittany reached into her bra and pulled her phone out. She handed it over to the Latina which caused Madison to smirk.

"Such a lucky phone." She winked at Brittany before she began entering her number. Kurt nudged Brittany, wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at her.

"MADISON?" Coach Bryson yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"That's my cue. I hope you decide to call me." Madison handed Brittany her phone and ran off into the main part of the gym.

Kurt and Brittany turned to walk back to Kurt's car.

"SOOOO, Who was THAT?" Kurt said.

He was always into girl talk.

"I don't even know. She came up to me and asked if I wanted to go to a party with her this weekend so guys wouldn't hit on her."

"She was so hitting on you!"

"Why not? I'm more talented than anyone." Brittany said with confidence.

"You come here to get one girl and you leave with another girl's number. Brittany you are pimpin'!" Kurt chuckled. "OH, How did it go with Santana?"

"She didn't want to talk to me today. She said we can talk about anything I want sometime soon."

"She just blew you off."

"Yeah, but there wasn't anything I could do to make her talk. I tried."

"Well, I think you should give this other girl a call. She was obviously eye humping you."

"I don't know. I will have to think about it first."

XXXXXXXX

Madison and Coach Bryson sat in her office after Santana nailed her try out.

"I DON'T WANT HER ON THIS TEAM!" Madison shouted.

"HEY! Calm down! Look, I don't care what little hissy fit you two have had with each other it stops when you are on MY time! She is good. I'm not telling her no just because you don't like her. I am the coach so I make all the shots."

"But she is after MY place as captain. I worked hard for that."

"Maybe if you had a better attitude you wouldn't have anything to worry about."

That was like a slap to her face. She didn't think the coach would even consider replacing her. To be honest the coach really liked Santana. Santana's spark and her drive to succeed reminded Coach Bryson of herself as a teenager.

"You ever stop to think that maybe she's just a spy?"

"You are being ridiculous. Sylvester doesn't need to cheat."

"What about that cheerio that was here today?"

"She was talking to Santana. I can only assume they are friends seeing as Santana was a cheerio at her old school."

Madison was tired of arguing. She stormed out of the room leaving the coach to her thoughts.

Madison was very angry, but at the same time she felt satisfied. She had watched Brittany as she talked to Santana. Madison could tell Santana was very uncomfortable around the girl. It definitely looked like a lovers quarrel to her. It wasn't a long argument, because shortly after having approached Santana the blonde was leaving.. She was going to try to use this girl to get Santana off her heels. If the girl ended up liking her and they hit it off that was always a plus, but her main intention was to get back at Santana.

XXXXXXXX

Santana sat in her car after practice and fought back tears.

"How dare she come here. I was trying to forget her!" Santana growled not so angrily. "She was just so cute. She knows I can't stand that pout."

Santana crossed her arms and tilted her head back.

"Why is this so hard? I don't want to talk to her about all of this." Santana thought.

Just when Santana straightened up to leave she heard someone knocking on her window. She looked up to see Madison standing there, smirking. She rolled her eyes and rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" Santana sarcastically smiled.

"I just wanted to say your little girlfriend is delightful."

Santana glared at her with pure hatred. Not because she called Brittany her girlfriend, but because she even spoke to Brittany.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Santana growled.

"That's good to know." Madison smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana spit back.

"That I am free to go after her. I'm already taking her out this weekend."

Madison smirked and walked away before Santana could say anything. Not that Santana knew what to say. Her jaw dropped and she was furious. She watched as Madison walked off to her car and she glared holes in the back of her head.

"Brittany is so innocent! She probably doesn't even know what's going on! Madison is taking advantage of her... And I'm not there to protect her like is used to be."

Guilt began to weigh on Santana as she thought about Madison flirting with Brittany or using her.

"I can't be there for her 24-7! She needs to learn to take care of herself." Santana said to herself as she tried to make herself feel better, but it wasn't working.

She left school and went home. She sat on her bed and cuddled the pillow that barely smelled like Brittany. She held her phone in one hand and debated on calling Brittany. No matter how much she thought about it she knew she wasn't going to call her. Not today at least. Santana rolled away from the pillow and sighed.

"Why is this so hard?"

XXXXXXXXX

Brittany and Kurt sat in his basement after the failed attempt of talking to Santana.

"Coach Sylvester is going to kill us if we don't have Santana back by next week." Kurt said.

Fear laced his voice as he spoke to Brittany. Sue was the least of her worries. She was more concerned about talking to Santana than facing the wrath of Sue, which showed how much Brittany really loved the girl.

"I know. It's nothing I haven't faced before."

Kurt shivered at the thought. Working with Sue was like making a deal with the Devil. You get what you want, but normally at a terrible price.

"Well, maybe you should call this Madison girl?"

"How will that help?"

"If you start hanging out with Madison that gives you a reason to keep going to King High to visit her, but really you will be there for Santana. It's sneaky, but it will work."

"I guess so."

"Come on Britt! You have to! Coach is going to kill us. We have to try everything."

"Fine, but I'm not calling. I will text her… It would be kind of nice to hang around a girl that isn't ashamed to be seen with me."

"I don't think Santana is ashamed of you. Just afraid of people."

"What ever. I'm at least going to have fun at this party if I have to go."

Brittany pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Madison.

"Hey, this is Brittany. When is that party?"

"Hey, cutie. It's Saturday night. Starts at 9. I can give you a ride if you want."

"That would be helpful. I'm not the best driver & I'm even worse with directions lol." Brittany typed honestly.

"Send me your address by Friday and I will see you at 8:30 ;)"

Brittany decided to text the girl her address before she forgot and then sat her phone down.

"Ok, what now?" Brittany said while looking at Kurt.

"Ask her if she wants to hang out tomorrow after school? You want Santana to see you with her and we don't have that much time. Tomorrow is Friday!" Kurt said in a panic.

Without a word Brittany picked up her phone and began texting once again.

"Are you busy tomorrow after school?"

"I have practice for an hour. Why? You want to do something after?"

"Sure. I will meet you there."

"What should we do tomorrow?" Brittany asked Kurt.

She wasn't used to planning anything at all. She was more comfortable being told what to do.

"You two can figure that out later. What you really need to ask is what are you going to wear."

"I always wear my Cheerio's uniform."

"Yeah, but that's so boring. You need to spice things up and wear something different. Put you're hair down."

"You are good at that stuff. I'm not."

"That's what I am here for! I get to give you a make over! I LIVE for make overs. It's my weakness."

"Ok, but we can't take forever."

"We have a whole hour. I have worked in less time than that before." Kurt smiled. "So what is Santana's favorite thing for you to wear?"

"She always liked when I was naked."

"Ok, OK! Too much information. We can just find something for you to wear tomorrow." Kurt said as he playfully covered his ears.

"You seem to get gayer and gayer each day." Brittany said flatly.

Brittany wasn't thrilled about this idea, but it needed to be done.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana was in a grumpy mood as always. She sat in her first class with Aiden, Spencer, and Ashley. She kept glancing to her left to look at the happy couple. She couldn't help but look at the two of them as they flirted with one another. Ashley had scooted her desk closer to Spencer's and she had her hand resting on Spencer's lower back. It was obvious that Ashley was the more protective one. Spencer didn't look like much of a fighter, but Ashley was someone you wouldn't want to cross. Aiden had turned around in his desk and noticed Santana staring at them. He waved his hand in front of her face to gain her attention.

"Cute aren't they?" He smiled.

"I don't do cute."

Aiden laughed and shook his head.

"So, I take it you don't play for their team?" He looked hopeful.

"Can't say that I do." Santana lied.

She was always a great liar. Aiden looked very pleased with her answer.

"So, would you want to go with me to this party tomorrow night? It's supposed to be huge."

"Yeah sure. I need an excuse to get trashed."

She really needed an excuse to forget about Brittany.

"Oh, a party girl. Should I be scared?"

"Only if you like winning drinking games." Santana smirked.

She was always the best at any drinking game she played. Not only that, but she was also great at holding her liquor. It took a lot to get her drunk. She and Brittany were always opposites when it came to that. Brittany got loopy after 2 shots. She was such a light weight, but Santana liked that about the blonde.

"Then I will be sure to get you on my team." He said while flirting.

He turned to look at Spencer and Ashley, but they were off in their own little world.

"Hey love birds." Aiden said as he snapped his fingers. "You going to that party tomorrow?"

Ashley laughed which caused everyone to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked as she rested her hand on Ashley's arm.

"Have any of you seen Spencer drunk before?" Ashley was barely able to speak due to laughing.

"HEY!" Spencer playfully smacked her arm. "What's wrong with me when I drink?" The blonde pouted.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just… You are trashed after one drink."

Ashley and Aiden both started laughing at the blonde once more while she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I can't help it!" She said in defense.

Santana wasn't laughing either. She was too busy being reminded of Brittany. Spencer was so much like Brittany, minus the air headed comments, and Ashley was so much like Santana. It freaked Santana out a little bit.

"We will be there." Ashley said as she rubbed Spencer's back. "Don't be so pouty. It's too adorable."

Spencer smiled at her and shook her head.

"Fine, but I WONT get drunk after one drink. I'll show you."

"Sure you wont, sweetie."

XxXx

"KURT! Hurry up! I want to get there early!"

"I know! I know! I just have to put one more curl in your hair and you will be perfect."

Kurt finished fixing Brittany's hair and he lead her to her mirror.

"What do you think?" Kurt confidently asked?

He might get nervous at times, but when it came to his fashion sense he was never nervous. Brittany looked herself up and down in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She had on a plain white long sleeved fitted shirt with a short black skirt and white leggings underneath. She wore black flats and her hair was down and in curls. She looked adorable and she knew Santana would love it. It was simple, but she looked good.

"I think I look adorable!" Brittany squealed and bounced up and down as she clapped.

Kurt rubbed his chin and looked Brittany up and down.

"Something is missing." Kurt finally said.

"What? I think I look good."

"There is no doubting that you look good, but there is something missing."

Kurt left Brittany's bedroom and went to her bathroom. He began rummaging through her drawers until he came across exactly what Brittany's look needed.

"I found the perfect thing to pull off your look." Kurt said proudly as he placed the black headband on Brittany's head.

It had a black bow attached to the top, but it was slightly to the left. He took Brittany back to the mirror and let her see herself.

"I love it!" Brittany said with even more excitement. "I'm so glad I have you to help me."

"I take pride in what I do." Kurt smirked.

"Ok, but I really need to go now. I want Santana to see how cute I am!" Brittany said as she ran across her room to grab her purse.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Kurt asked.

Brittany stopped what she was doing and her expression grew blank.

"I will just drive you. Come on."

The two practically ran out of the Pierce house and entered Kurt's car. They weren't going to be late, but Brittany was just nervous about this plan. She was excited to see Santana, even if they weren't going to be talking to one another.

When they arrived Kurt parked in the nearly empty student parking lot.

"I'm going to head back home, ok? If you need anything just call me." He said as sweetly as he could.

"Thank you so much Kurt. I will call you tonight." She said as she exited his vehicle.

"YOU BETTER! I want details!"

Brittany shut the door and made her way to the gym. She nervously played with the bottom of her skirt while she walked the short distance from the parking lot. She rounded a corner and made her way into the gym as quietly as she could. Not that she needed to be, because it was loud inside. All the girls were practicing, jumping around, and being loud. Brittany made herself comfortable on the bottom row of the bleachers while she watched the opposing team.

They only practiced for 5 more minutes before the coach yelled at them to hit the showers. Madison turned around to see Brittany waiting on her. She smiled and waved at the nervous blonde.

"HEY!" she called across the gym as she jogged over. "I didn't notice you were here."

"I just walked in."

"That explains it. I'm going to go shower really fast and I will be ready. Do you mind waiting?"

"No, I will be fine."

"Ok. See you soon." Madison winked at Brittany before she walked off to the locker room.

Santana noticed Brittany sitting on the bleacher as she was headed to the shower. She held her breath for a moment before she turned to head in the direction of the blonde.

"What are you doing here? Where is your uniform?" Santana asked as nicely as she could.

Santana was rarely ever mean to Brittany. When she was mean she didn't realize it. Santana looked at Brittany's outfit and couldn't help but think about how cute the blonde was.

"I am here to see Madison… and Kurt dressed me up. He said he wanted to make me look good."

"Why are you here seeing Madison? And why do you need to get dressed up for her?"

"Kurt just wanted to dress me up. He said she was hitting on me and I need to be cute for when we hang out."

Jealousy was coursing through Santana's veins at the thought of those two possibly going on a date. At the thought of Brittany going out of her way to look good for this girl when she already looked perfect.

"So, you like her now?" Santana said in a disgusted voice.

"What does it matter if I do or don't? It's not like I have a boyfriend… or a girlfriend."

The last words stung Santana, but she wasn't sure why.

"I thought you were dating Artie." Santana said his name mockingly.

"I told you that wasn't real."

"Yeah, and then I saw you two skipping glee together. You were sitting on his lap."

"So? That doesn't make him my boyfriend. I have skipped school with you before and I have sat on your lap plenty of times, but you and I aren't girlfriends."

Santana was relieved to find out Brittany wasn't with Artie, but she was still angry that Madison was going after Brittany. She was going to hurt the blonde, because Santana knew that Madison was only after Brittany because she wanted to make her angry. Santana sighed and turned to walk away.

"I have to shower now."

Brittany watched as the angry Latina walked away.

For several minutes Brittany was the only person in the gym. She was looking down at her hardly worn black flats when a group of girls exited the locker room. Madison was ahead of them and she walked over to Brittany with a smile.

"So, where would you like to go today?" Madison asked as she grabbed Brittany's hand and laced their fingers.

Madison wasn't afraid to be flirty. She always went after what she wanted. Brittany tried to hide her panic as she tried to come up with something for them to do, but she was drawing a blank. She really wished Kurt had told her where to go.

"I don't know." She said nervously.

"That's ok. I can find something for us to do. Did you drive?"

"Kurt dropped me off."

"Then I will drive us where ever we go."

Madison turned toward the exit with Brittany by her side. Santana exited the locker room on the opposite side of the gym and her stomach began to knot up when she saw the two holding hands.

"Fucking Bitch! I hate Madison." Santana thought. "The worst part is I still don't know why it pisses me off."

Santana threw her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out of the gym through a different door than Madison and Brittany. She did not want to have to see them again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night of the party and Santana arrived an hour late. She decided to make herself look good by showing up with Aiden. Ashley and Spencer were of course right behind them, but she figured after a few drinks she would forget all about anything to do with lesbians and she could continue being the "straight" girl that she was. She had linked arms with Aiden and the two made their way into the kitchen where a game of beer pong was going on.

"We play winners." Aiden calls out.

One of the guys playing turns around to see who "we" was.

"Well, well. Who is this?" The guy asked Aiden as he practically drooled over Santana.

She rolled her eyes and looked at him like he was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of her shoe. Being the typical guy he was he didn't notice and he thought he had a chance with her.

"This is Santana." Aiden said proudly.

"She yours?" The creepy guy asked.

"Um, we're friends. She's new at school."

The scummy guy smiled and reached his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Glen."

Santana looked from his face and down to his hand before scowling and taking a few steps back.

"Look, I can tell you think you are hot shit, but I am not interested in you, pretty boy."

"OOOOH! Feisty! I like that in a woman." Aiden smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What ever." Glen sulked as he turned around to continue his game.

Xx

Kurt had successfully given Brittany yet another make over before Madison showed up at her house. She was wearing a stunning light green dress. Her hair was half up, half down, and in curls. Madison politely knocked on the door instead of honking the horn, which Brittany was used to, so she definitely noticed the difference.

"Why didn't you just honk the horn?" Brittany asked.

"That's what guys do and as you can tell I am a lot better than some lame ass guy."

Brittany smiled and made her way inside the car when Madison held the door open for her.

"I have never had someone open a door for me before."

"I know how to treat a lady." Madison said with a wink.

Brittany blushed a little and she wasn't sure why. She just wasn't used to being treated properly. She was definitely liking it, but not enough to forget about Santana.

"You treat me better than anyone ever has and you barely know me." Brittany said shyly.

"I would like to get to know you."

Brittany blushed again as Madison rested her hand on Brittany's exposed thigh. She kept rubbing her thumb across Brittany's thigh and drove them to the party. Brittany couldn't help but get aroused by the other girls touch. It had been a while since she had done anything sexual.

After a short drive they arrived at the over sized house that the party was being held in and were met at the door by Glen. He was wearing a smirk when he saw Madison and her new friend. He reached into his baggy pants pockets, pulled out two beer bottles, and handed them over to both girls.

"Madison, who's your friend?"

"I'm Brittany." Brittany said excitedly, as if proud she remembered her own name.

"Well, well. Hello there, Brittany."

He reached his scummy hand toward her and smiled, but before he could get his hand close to Brittany's Madison snatched Brittany's hand up and smirked at the blonde boy.

"She is with me, so you might as well not ever go for it. I don't just give my girls up."

Madison smiled at Brittany which caused Brittany to smile back. She really wasn't used to people standing up for her and fighting for her. She liked that there was a girl who was willing to be out and proud with her and willing to fight for her when someone tried to step in the way. She could definitely get used to this.

"What ever." Glen said once more before turning and heading back into the party.

He was getting tired of being shot down, but little did he know he was going after girls who liked other girls. Madison popped off the caps to her and Brittany's beers and both girls began drinking.

"That was nice of you to stand up to him. I hate when guys hit on me like that. Especially when I don't even know them."

Brittany nervously said while looking down at the beer in her hand which was surprisingly cold. Madison rested her hand under Brittany's chin and slowly lifted it to where both girls were looking into each others eyes.

"There is no need to thank me. I'm not going to let some guy or anyone else get you. You're mine tonight and I want to do some dancing." She smiled as she talked.

"I'm game." Brittany smiled back.

"First I need to get my drank on. You ever funnel a beer before?" Madison asked as she reached for a green beer funnel on a nearby coffee table.

"Are you kidding? I have probably done everything when it comes to alcohol." Brittany said honestly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mine." Madison said with a smirk. "Would you like to go first?"

"Sure!" Brittany said excitedly as she bounced on her heels.

Madison set up the funnel for Brittany held it up for her.

"You ready?" The Latina asked.

Brittany placed the hose to her mouth and nodded, signaling Madison to release its contents. The liquid shot down and began pouring into Brittany's mouth. The blonde chugged as fast as she could. She had always been jealous when she saw some people finish the whole thing in 3 gulps, because it took her maybe 20. That didn't matter to her though. She still finished it without spilling a drop and she always ended up feeling really tipsy right after.

Brittany finished up and even drank the leftover foam. She licked her lips and smiled at Madison as she sat the funnel back down. The Latina smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

"You really are good at that." She smiled.

"Yup!" Brittany said proudly. "Now it's your turn!" Brittany said excitedly.

Madison held the funnel out for Brittany to take and she began filling it with her beer. A few people were now standing around watching.

"Mind if I give it a go after you?" A short red head asked.

"Be my guest." Madison said before taking the hose into her mouth and began chugging. She finished chugging a little slower than Brittany, but not by much.

"You are good too!" Brittany said happily.

Madison smiled and made a weird face while she licked her lips.

"Yeah, I would probably be a lot better if the stuff tasted better. I never got used to the taste."

"Oh, me neither. I think it is so gross, but it is always at parties and it gets the job done, so I don't complain."

"I've been here a million times. I know where everything is. I can take us into the kitchen and make a good drink. AFTER we dance for a few songs." The Latina smirked.

She reached her hand out for Brittany's which she gladly accepted and was lead into the middle of the very spacious living room where a lot of other people were dancing. None of them half as good as Brittany or Madison.

Xx

Santana stepped up to the table with a ping pong ball in her hand. She threw it like a pro and it of course landed in the cup she was aiming for. Aiden, along with Spencer and Ashley, began cheering as she made it in.

"You really are good at this." Aiden said as he watched the opposing team take their drink.

"I wasn't bluffing. I told you, if you want to win you better not oppose me." She smirked.

They had already won their last game, all thanks to Santana. Aiden wasn't bad, but Santana still carried the team. She didn't mind. The more he messed up the better her chances of getting to drink were.

"Ok, so two more cups left and we win this." He said to encourage himself as he made his shot.

He missed and threw his hands up.

"You suck." An intoxicated Santana said playfully.

The only time she was ever really playful was when she was drinking.

"Hey, you should thank me. If I was as good as you we wouldn't get to drink at all."

They both smiled and watched as the random guys they were playing against made a ball into one of the cups. They waited and watched as his team mate missed the shot. Santana placed the ball into the cup of water to rinse it while she grabbed the cup of beer and chugged half, handing the rest to Aiden. He finished off his half and licked his lips. He was of course being a pervert by thinking about how his lips just touched where hers were.

Santana stepped aside and let Aiden take the first shot this time, which she was surprised to find he made it in.

"Well, that's a first." She said teasingly.

"I like her." An almost drunk Ashley said. "She picks on you more than I do. I like it."

"You girls will be the death of me." He smiled. Happy that he was surrounded by so many beautiful girls.

Santana waited for the opposite team to remove the ball from the cup before she took her shot. She raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist the ball was flying across the table and landed in the same cup Aiden made it in, which won them the game.

The guys drank their beers and waited for Aiden and Santana to hand over the cups of beer that were left on their side of the table. Santana smirked as she snatched one and chugged it.

"Sorry, thirsty." She smiled flirtatiously.

She always knew how to get what she wanted from guys. They were so easy to mess with.

"That means it is our turn!" Spencer cheered happily.

"You guys are so going down!" Ashley said as she walked to the other side of the table to follow Spencer.

"Please, you saw me play." Santana smirked.

"I don't know." Aiden said. "You guys play pretty much the same, but I guess since Ashley has Spencer on her team we are sure to have an advantage." He smiled in the direction of the blonde.

"HEY!" She yelled with a smile.

Everyone had to talk loudly to be heard in that place. All four of them began setting up the table and got ready to start the game.

Xx

"You really weren't kidding when you said you love to dance." The Latina leaned against a wall and began fanning herself, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"You are really good at that. I have never danced with someone that good before." Brittany said while panting.

"Neither have I. It's hard to keep up with you." She smirked as she grabbed the bottom of Brittany's shirt and leaned in close to her.

Madison seductively pressed her lips to Brittany's ear. The closeness of dancing with the blonde had made her hot in more ways than one.

"Want to go make some drinks with me?" She asked with her sexiest voice.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was in love with Santana, but she was only human. Dancing with Madison had definitely turned her on. Madison gave the blondes hip a squeeze before she reached out for her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

Madison opened the freezer and pulled out some ice and a bottle of vodka. She sat them on the counter while her back faced a group of people playing beer pong. She caught a glimpse of Ashley as she walked into the room, so she tried to keep her back turned. She didn't want to fight in front of Brittany. She didn't want to scare away the blonde and she needed her to make Santana jealous. So Madison was trying to be on her best behavior.

"Can you get two cups from over there and a bottle of this blue drink mix stuff from that cabinet while I try to find the blender?" The Latina asked with a sweet pleading smile while pointing Brittany in the right direction.

"Sure." Brittany said while turning to retrieve the items.

She was happy to help. She was always happy to help, especially when she actually did the task properly. It made her feel accomplished every time. She brought over two red plastic cups for Madison while she was pouring ice and vodka into the blender. Brittany turned and opened the nearest cabinet to find a lot of different drink mixes. She grabbed the only blue one she saw and handed it to Madison, proud that she didn't mess anything up.

"Thank you sweetie." She said before leaning over and kissing the blond on the cheek.

Brittany began blushing while she watched Madison mix their drinks. She couldn't help but stare at Madison's body while she fixed the beverages. Brittany was still feeling hot and bothered from all the dancing , plus she was a lightweight, so the one beer had hit her hard. She stood directly behind Madison, wrapped her arms around the girls waist, and began placing soft kissed on the Latina's exposed shoulder. Madison softly whimpered, which was drowned out by the blender, and shivered as she allowed Brittany to continue.

Madison turned off the blender and poured its contents into the two cups. She turned around in Brittany's arms and handed the blonde her drink.

"Try it." Madison encouraged while sipping on her own.

Brittany gladly drank hers and smiled at the taste,

"This is really good. How much alcohol is in here?" The blonde asked curiously.

"OOOOH! This game is getting close. One cup for each!" Madison heard Aiden shouting.

She glanced over and noticed Aiden had Santana with him. She smiled evilly to herself and averted her attention back to Brittany.

"It has about 2 and a half shots for each of us."

Brittany's eyes widened as she looked at the drink.

"But I can't taste any alcohol at all." Brittany said in a state of shock.

"That's why I asked you to get the blue stuff. It completely takes away the disgusting taste and makes it like a regular slushie… except it gets you really drunk." She said truthfully and slightly laughed.

"Slushies are dangerous at my school." Brittany said in her monotone voice.

"Pardon?" Madison said.

"The football players buy these and throw them in peoples faces."

Madison's eyes widened and looked at Brittany for any sign of a joke, but found none.

"That's horrible! That has to be so humiliating and cold." Madison said with a slight shiver though she was clearly still very warm from dancing.

Brittany simply nodded while she sipped on her drink. On the inside Madison was imagining bringing that trend to her school. She would definitely give one to Santana.

"I'm still tired from all that dancing." Madison stated.

"Want to go somewhere and rest?" Brittany innocently asked.

"You read my mind." Madison said slyly as she lead Brittany across the kitchen and past the beer pong table.

She stopped walking when she and Brittany were directly in Santana's line of sight. Madison made sure to keep Brittany's back to Santana so the blonde didn't notice her, but so Santana would recognize the Blonde. Madison faced Santana and as soon as she noticed the other Latina was looking in her direction she leaned up and gave Brittany a passionate kiss.

Brittany was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but she didn't deny Madison. She rested her hands on the shorter girls neck and kissed back. She was still aroused from the dancing, so she was definitely welcoming the kiss.

"Lopez way to make your first miss of the night!" Aiden said playfully, completely unaware of why she missed the shot. "Oooh, way to go Madison!" He shouted across the room when he noticed she was kissing some blonde girl.

The two kept kissing before Madison grabbed Brittany's hand and lead down the hall and into the nearest empty room.

The game was still down to one cup each when Ashley made her shot. She made it in and smiled as she waited for Spencer to take hers. Spencer spread her feet apart and began bending her knees as she prepared herself for the shot. Ashley placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter while she watched her girlfriend. Spencer hand her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. She finally took the shot and after making such a big deal of it she missed by a long shot.

"Dang it." She said with a frown. "I was sure I would make this one."

Ashley wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her.

"It's ok. It was really cute." She said as she pressed her lips to the side of Spencer's head.

Aiden handed the ball to Santana and she shook her head to rid herself of the image that is Brittany kissing another girl. She couldn't completely rid herself of the sick feeling that had invaded her stomach and it showed when she missed her second shot in a row.

"You ok Lopez? I always play better when I get more drunk."

Spencer bounced up and down and hugged Ashley.

"Yaay! We actually won!"

"Of course we did. You have me as a team mate." Ashley smirked.

Santana's head was swimming and she decided another drink would help. She had already had a lot of beer, but she was looking for something stronger. She turned around and found a random blue mixture in a blender. She poured herself a cup and began drinking it as fast as she could without getting brain freeze. Aiden walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and tried to read her expression.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Fine. I just need to go get some air." She said flatly.

"Want some company?" He said hopefully.

"Nah, I'll be back later." She said before walking out of the kitchen and back out the front door.

She sat in a wooden rocking chair and drank much more of her slushie.

'I still don't know why I care about who she is with.' Santana thought. 'It's hard seeing her with a guy, but that was ten times harder. Why can't I figure this out? Why does it get to me? I'm not supposed to feel this bad when I see my best friend with someone.'

Santana started drinking more and more. She wouldn't stop thinking about Brittany kissing Madison and how much it hurt her. The more drunk she became the closer she became to reaching the real answers that she had been shutting out. Her drunken mind was as honest as she would ever be. She turned her cup up and finished it off before discarding the red plastic on a table beside her.

'Madison gets to be with girls and she gets to stay head cheerleader.' She continued to think while getting angrier and angrier. 'How is that fair?' She grew angrier and angrier as she thought more and more about it.

Santana was more drunk than she had been in a long time. She came to this party to get away from her problems, but they followed her and all she could think about was slinging Madison around by her long curly hair.

'What if they are having sex right now?' Santana thought and she almost became sick at the thought.

That was all it took to fuel her. She stood up and stormed back into the party in search of the room Madison took Brittany to. She ended up in the kitchen where she found Aiden talking to Ashley and a very drunk looking Spencer. Aiden stood up to greet her.

"Hey! Look who's back." He said with a drunken slur.

"Where did Madison go?" Santana demanded.

"Whoa, calm down. You look like you are ready to kill her?"

"I might be, now where the Hell is she?" She demanded once more.

"OH HELL YES!" Ashley cheered on. "She is in one of the bedrooms down that hall."

"Did you haves to … encourage her?" Spencer slurred.

"Yes, I did. I'd love to see those two fight. Madison needs a good beat down." Ashley said with a smirk.

Santana stomped down the hall as best as she could without falling over in her drunkenness. She tried to open the first door she came to , which had a sock hanging on the door. She knew that meant someone was doing something dirty and she was going to interrupt it. She failed to open it due to it being locked, but that didn't stop her. She reached up for the nearest picture frame hanging on the wall. She ripped the back off and removed the picture. She folded it in half and used it to pick the lock. Once unlocked she kicked the door open and saw something she definitely didn't want to see.

"The door was locked!" She heard someone shout.

"I didn't give a fuck!" She spat back.

"A sock on the door means something!" He shouted as he struggled to get his pants back on.

"Not to me. Besides, you are supposed to use a sock when you are having sex, not masturbating." She chuckled.

"Keep your voice down." A very flushed Glen said as he slammed the door in her face.

Santana walked further down the hall and twisted the knob on the next door, which was actually open. She kicked the door completely open to find Madison and Brittany. Thankfully they weren't doing anything. Santana let out the breath she had been holding when she saw Brittany curled up on the bed asleep.

"Do you mind?" Madison said in anger.

"Yes I do. Stay the fuck away from her!" Santana nearly yelled.

"She isn't your property. She also came willingly, so we are free to be with each other if we want." Madison said with a smug smile.

"She may not be my property, but that girl is MINE."

"Doesn't seem that way to me. It was my name she was calling out tonight." Madison smirked and stood beside the bed.

'They had sex?' Santana thought. 'Oh, HELL NO!'

Santana made her way across the room as fast as she could and grabbed Madison by her hair. Santana slung the other Latina across the room and she crashed into a dresser. Brittany slept threw all the noise, but everyone else seemed to hear it. There was a small crowd forming in front of the door. Ashley was the first one there and she cheered on Santana.

Santana and Madison both charged at each other. Santana threw a punch to Madison's face that could be heard across the house. Madison screamed and pushed Santana back against the wall. She grabbed Santana by the hair and tried taking her to the ground, but received a knee to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Santana had Madison down and she straddled her and went to punch her face again, but was stopped by Aiden surrounding her with his arms and pulled her off of the other Latina girl.

The noise eventually woke Brittany. She would have woken a lot sooner had she not been so drunk. The blonde was confused as she saw Madison on the ground with a red face and her hair all messed up while Santana was being drug away by some guy.

"What just happened?" She asked no one in particular.

When no one answered she fought through the crowd to find Santana, which showed who she really cared for. She ran through the kitchen and didn't find anyone. She searched the whole house and saw no sign of Santana or the guy that carried her off. She was too confused and overwhelmed to stay at this party, so went for a walk.

She made it to the end of the street before reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. She called Kurt and he groggily answered.

"Can you please come get me?" she pleaded.

"Sure, Britt. Is everything ok?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I don't know what just happened. Santana was here when I woke up. I don't even know what happened. Can you just hurry?" She practically begged.

"Yeah, I'm getting my jacket on right now. Where are you?"

"I'm not sure. I left the party and went walking."

"Just go back to the party and give me the address."

"I can't go back there."

"It isn't safe to be out walking, Britt. Especially since you have been drinking."

"I don't remember how to get back." She stated honestly.

Kurt sighed as he grabbed his keys and walked quietly out his front door.

"I will think of something."

"Thank you Kurt." She said softly.

"Call me any time you need anything, ok? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok. I will." she smiled as she felt how much her friend loved her.

"Find somewhere safe to hide while I try to find out where you are. I am going to have to call you back."

The two got off the phone and Kurt Hoped Brittany would be easy to find. He was worried about her. He sat at the stop sign by his house while he found exactly how to get to Brittany. He called Finn and waited for an answer. He knew his step brother was awake even that early in the morning, so he didn't feel bad for calling so late.

"Hello?" Finn said as more of a question. "You don't have to call you know. You could just come to my room."

"I'm not that lazy. I am simply not home at the moment."

"Oh, well what did you need?" Finn curiously asked.

"What is Santana's phone number?"

Finn looked slightly shocked. There could never be a good reason for wanting to call Santana.

"I will text it to you."

"Thanks." Kurt said quickly.

"Is everything ok? I know you and Santana aren't exactly best friends."

"I'm fine. I just need to call her for Brittany."

"Oh, ok then. I'll send it to you."

The step brothers hung up their phones and Kurt not so patiently waited to get the text containing the Latina's phone number. The second he received it he called the number. It rang a few times before an angry voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Um, Kurt."

"What do you want?" Santana spat.

"I want to know where that party is at."

"Stalking me much? How did you know I was at a party and why should I tell you how to get there? It's not really your scene." She said harshly.

"Look, Brittany just called me. She left from there and she is out walking and doesn't exactly know how to get back, so I am trying to find her." He said just as harshly.

Santana immediately sat up in the passenger seat of Aiden's car. Her tone changed once she found out it was for Brittany. She was always protective of her, but especially right now.

"Aiden, what is the address to that party?" Santana demanded.

"I'm not letting you go back there to attack Madison even more." He said calmly.

"I'm not going back. My friend just left from there and her ride doesn't know how to get there." She said quickly.

"I didn't know you knew anyone there besides us and Madison."

"Look, he is kind of in a hurry."

Ashley spoke up from the back seat and gave the address.

"I don't care if she's telling the truth or not. If she wants to go back and beat Madison's ass even more then I am all for it." Ashley laughed after she said it.

Spencer lightly smacked her on the arm and frowned at her.

"Always the voice of reason aren't we?" Ashley said as she leaned in and kissed her drunk, nicer half.

Kurt and Santana got off the phone and he put the address into Google using his phone. He found the quickest way to get there and he set off. After a 10 minute drive he slowed down once he saw the house that was obviously hosting a party. He wasn't sure which way Brittany had went, so he called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I am in front of the party. Which way did you go?"

"Uuuum…" She thought.

Brittany had always had a problem with her lefts and rights.

"Britt, make the L's with your hands like I taught you." He instructed.

Brittany did as she was told and her phone fell to the ground. She looked at her hands and figured out that she went right. Thankfully the phone landed on grass, so it was unharmed.

"Right!" The drunken girl said proudly.

Kurt drove forward and kept his eyes open for her.

"Let me know when you see a car."

" I see a car!" She said excitedly.

Kurt slammed on his brakes and came to a halt. He frantically looked around for her, but he spotted no one in the darkness.

"Where are you? I don't see you." He asked.

"I don't know. I don't see you either."

"Wait, I thought you saw my car."

"I said I saw a car. I am standing right next to someone's car."

Kurt sighed and remembered he had to be specific with this ditsy blonde.

"Britt, let me know when you see a car driving down the street." He said calmly.

"OH! Ok." She slightly slurred.

Kurt continued driving and eventually came to a stop sigh. He wasn't sure which way to go so he picked right and drove in that direction.

'Brittany always picks right because she thinks it means correct.' He thought as he drove.

"Hey, I see a car." Brittany said happily.

"I'm flashing my lights. Do you see it?" He asked.

"Yes!"

He drove slower while trying to locate his friend. He eventually saw a tall blonde standing in the edge of someone's yard. She had the top of her dress pulled down, exposing her breasts as she skipped closer to the car. She climbed in the passenger seat and smiled.

"BRITT! Put those away! What are you doing?" Kurt said in a state of panic.

"I was flashing your car. It flashed me first! You said so." She said innocently.

"You can't just run around showing your boobs off, Britt!" Kurt said sounding exhausted.

"You seriously get gayer and gayer every day. Boob are great. I don't see why you don't love them. I do." she said while squeezing her breasts.

"You are so drunk." He laughed.

"I feel great, but my parents would kill me if they saw me like this."

"Come home with me then. My dad doesn't care if I have girls over. So be thankful I get gayer and gayer every day."

After a short drive Kurt parked in front of his house and walked around to the other side to help Brittany out. She didn't really need much help, but he didn't want to take any risks and let her fall. The two walked down to his basement room and he helped her sit down on his couch.

"Thanks Kurt." Brittany smiled sweetly.

"No problem, Britt." He said while shrugging out of his jacket.

He walked over to his vanity and began washing his face.

"So, you going to tell me what happened tonight?"

Before she answered him his phone started vibrating. He looked at it and saw that Santana had texted him. He curiously opened the text and read it.

"Is Brittany ok?" Santana had asked.

He quickly responded, so as to not make her worry any longer.

"I found her. Shes gonna crash at my house for the night."

That one little text gave Santana more relief than she thought it could. She was so happy Brittany was ok. Kurt turned to look at Brittany.

"Oh, so I obviously went to the party with Madison. We danced and had a few drinks. Then she lead me to a room and we kissed for a little while before I fell asleep. Next thing I remember was hearing a loud crash and some shouting. I sat up in bed to see Madison on the floor. She looked like she got her ass kicked. Then I saw Santana being dragged away be some guy. I didn't know she was there. So I looked all over for her, but she was gone, so I left. Then I sat in someone's yard. And I talked to you. And then I flashed your car…"

"Ok, I know what happens from there." He said softly.

"You didn't ask Madison what happened?"

"I asked what the hell was going on, but no one answered me. Maybe I was at a party with deaf people. How can deaf people dance if they don't hear the music?"

Kurt ignored her question and continued washing his face. He picked his phone up with his free hand and sent Santana a text.

"U should come to my house in the morning & talk to Britt."

He never got a response from her, so he assumed she wouldn't be talking about what ever went on. He walked over to Brittany and reached his hand out for her.

"Come on, Let's get you some pajama's. You are taking my bed."

"I can't take your bed."

"You are my guest. You will take my bed."

"Sleep on it with me!" Brittany's eyes lit up at the thought.

"I would, but it is just too small. I will be right here on the couch if you need me."

"Fine." Brittany was too tired to argue.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it has been like 6 or so months since I updated this, but I honestly didn't care to. There was just no motivation for this story. One chapter left after this and my conscience will be clear, because I hate when stories are left unfinished.**

Santana looked at her phone and reread the text over and over, still not knowing what to say to it. Aiden had dropped her off at her house and she was completely sober by this point. She wanted to see Brittany so badly, but she was nervous. She had been so mean to Brittany lately and she didn't want to hurt the girl any more.

Santana curled up on her bed and instinctively reached for Brittany's pillow. She hid her face in it and sat up quickly. It no longer smelled like Brittany and that deeply bothered her. She got out of bed and quickly put her shoes on. She grabbed a jacket and ran down her stairs, not bothering to be quiet. She didn't have to. No one was going to hear her. She ran out to her car and started driving to Kurt's house at 2:30am. She knew how to get there, because she had to drop Brittany off once when she was helping him practice for some Beyonce dance routine.

She quietly parked in front of the house and crept around back. She was looking for a small window that lead to most basements. She remembered Brittany saying his room was in a basement. It was a good thing she actually listened when the blonde spoke. She didn't usually listen when anyone was talking. She had her cell phone out, using it as a flashlight. She saw the dim light of the phone cause something to flash. She looked closer and noticed it was a window. It was covered so she couldn't see inside of it, but she tried opening it to no avail.

She started knocking on the tiny window and waited for a reply. When there was no answer she started knocking harder and more often. She wasn't too afraid of waking anyone else up. She wasn't afraid of anyone. Santana nearly had her face pressed against the glass in her attempt of hearing any noise coming from the other side. The curtains were suddenly flung open which startled her. She jumped back until she saw reason and realized it was just Kurt. He had a flashlight in his hand and he was attempting to see who or what was beating on his window at this hour.

Santana wanted a little revenge on him for startling her, so she got as close to the window as she could as quickly as she could and slammed her hands on it. It definitely worked. A startled Kurt let out a tiny squeal and jumped backwards off of his stool. He kept the light shining on the window and realized it was Santana. He sighed with relief and annoyance as he unlocked the window.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a hushed voice.

"I was invited."

"I said in the morning."

Santana began climbing through the window, legs first.

"It is morning, Einstein. Where is Brittany?"

"She is asleep!" Kurt whispered.

"Well, I need to talk to her."

"Can't this wait? She is drunk and exhausted."

Without another word Santana began walking around the room looking for Brittany. Kurt sighed and went upstairs to get a glass of warm milk. He knew the girls needed some privacy.

Santana found Brittany asleep in Kurt's bed. She felt slightly guilty for waking the sleeping blonde, but she had to do this before she lost her nerve. Santana sat on the edge of the bed and began brushing the stray hairs out of Brittany's face. She leaned forward and rested an elbow on both sides of the blondes shoulders. Santana rested her chin on her palms, which put her face awfully close to Brittany's.

"Brittany." Santana whispered softly. "Brittanyyyyyyyyyy."

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and Santana saw those blue eyes she had been missing so badly.

"How come every time I wake up today you are in the room with me?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see you. We need to talk. I promised you we would talk, so here I am."

Brittany felt Santana's breath hitting her mouth and it caused the taller girl to shiver. Santana thought she was cold and immediately grew protective again. She grabbed the blankets and covered both girls with them. Santana brought her body against Brittany's in attempt to give her some of her body heat.

"We haven't been this close in a long time. I missed it."

"I have too." Santana answered honestly.

"What happened tonight?"

"I was drunk and I hate Madison." She answered honestly.

"That's all?" Brittany said slightly disappointed.

"No, That isn't all. I guess I just got really angry and jealous when I saw her kiss you in the kitchen."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. I had been there all night. She kissed you in front of me on purpose."

"Why would she do that?" Brittany asked, offended at the thought of being used.

"She was trying to make me mad. She knew I was trying to take her spot as captain and she was using you to get back at me."

"That's mean. She was really nice to me... I feel kind of stupid now for falling for it."

"No, you shouldn't feel stupid. She is a sneaky bitch. She knew what you wanted to hear. It was one reason I kicked her ass. She … well… she said something about you two having sex, please spare me the details, but it made me so mad."

"You got mad at the thought of us having sex?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yes. I was so mad at her."

"Why?"

"Because, You two shouldn't be together."

"You got mad when I was with Artie."

"I did."

"Why do you care who I am with."

"I just get jealous."

"Why? You said you didn't want me."

"I know I said that. I feel horrible about that."

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving… WHY did you move?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Santana said with a smile to lighten the tension.

"You give me reasons to." Brittany said bluntly.

"I know… Look, I left because I saw you and Artie and I thought you two were getting together and it made me mad and it hurt me. I got upset because you made me realize I have feelings for you and right as I was ready to embrace them I saw you two together. Then I got mad and decided I couldn't be gay."

Brittany pouted at those last words.

"I thought about how hard life would be, so I ran away from you. I ran away from my problems and tried to start off new somewhere else so I could be normal and be with guys like I always used to." Santana said quickly.

Brittany frowned some more at the thought of Santana running away from her.

"I know I was mean to you and I am sorry for running away. I was reminded of you everywhere I went. I couldn't stop thinking about you and it was hurting me. I didn't know why, but I figured it out finally. I missed you. I was so heart broken without you and I wont be happy unless I am with you. I shouldn't have left and I shouldn't have not told you where I was going."

"I was really sad when you left. All I did with Artie was go play with his kitten. He saw I was sad and he told me glee was for happy people and I didn't look happy, so he took me to see the kitten. I was sad because I had hardly spoken to you since I told you I am in love with you. And then you were just gone."

"I will always be sorry for leaving you like that, but it wont happen ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't leave you, Brittany. I have to be with you. I am so miserable without you."

"I didn't have sex with Madison."

"What?" Santana said with a plethora of relief.

"You thought I had sex with her, but I didn't. I got in the room with her and kind of passed out."

"I hate her." Santana said bluntly.

"I know. I wasn't really interested in her by the way." Brittany said honestly.

"What?" Asked a confused Santana.

"I started hanging out with her so I could see you. I didn't know what to do without you. Then she started sweet talking me and it was nice. She didn't want to hide me from everyone. She actually wanted to show me off. She danced with me and wasn't afraid to be seen with me or to be seen touching me. It was just nice to feel like someone was proud of me for once."

Santana felt shocked at hearing this.

"I am in no way ashamed of you, Brittany."

"You always kept me a secret. I felt like you were ashamed. No one had ever been as nice as she was. She opened doors for me and everything."

Santana suddenly felt ashamed of herself.

"Brittany, I never wanted you to feel that way. I am just scared. I didn't want people to hurt us. I didn't want to lose our spots on the cheerio's. I want so much for us and I don't want people to ruin it."

"Madison is still a cheerleader and no one hates her for being gay."

"I know that now." Santana said quietly.

"So, do you like me or not?" Brittany bluntly asked.

"Yes." Santana answered honestly.

"What is going on now?"

"I am an idiot for running from you. I just want to be with you. I spent all this time trying to figure out what was going on with me and I finally realized I love you, Brittany. Only you. I can't stand the thought of someone else being with you. It makes me feel sick. Seeing Madison kiss you was the hardest thing I ever had to witness. It made me miss two shots in beer pong!"

"Oh, wow. You never miss!" Brittany said in shock.

"I know. I was so mad at her that I burst into the room with you guys and I beat the Hell out of her. That was until Aiden carried me off and put me in his car to take me home."

"I looked everywhere for you."

"I told him I needed to go back, but he thought I wanted to keep fighting with Madison, so he made me leave."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Kurt called me and asked how to get to that party so he could find you. I text him later to see if you were ok and he said you were staying here, so I came over. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you. I had to tell you that you are my best friend and I am in love with you. I feel so stupid for not seeing it sooner."

"You love me?"

Santana looked down at the blonde and closed her eyes as she let those words sink in.

"Yes, I do love you."

"I love you too, San."

For the first time since Santana had gotten a bad case of gay panic she leaned in and kissed Brittany. The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana and gripped her shoulders as they kissed slow and deep. Brittany began sucking on Santana's bottom lip which caused the shorter girl to whimper. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's hips and gently scratched her shoulders while the kiss grew more and more intense. Santana held herself over Brittany with one arm while she rubbed the blondes inner thigh with her other hand. Brittany slightly squirmed underneath Santana and whimpered quietly.

"I wonder how mad Kurt would be if he knew what was about to happen in his bed." Santana said with a smile in her voice.

"He will just have to get over it, because I want you so bad right now." The blonde managed to say between kisses.

The girls didn't waste much time with foreplay. It had been too long since they last kissed or touched. Brittany pulled Santana's shirt over her head and immediately reached for the clasp on her bra. Once it was removed Brittany pushed Santana onto her back and brought her lips and tongue to Santana's nipple. The Latina gasped and tangled her fingers in blonde locks. Brittany swirled her tongue slowly and massaged the other breast with her hand. Santana was biting her lower lip in her attempt to stay quiet. She didn't care if anyone heard her. She simply didn't want to be interrupted at this point. What Brittany was doing with her mouth was driving the brunette insane with pleasure.

"Oh, Britt." Santana gasped.

The blonde didn't respond. She merely switched to the other breast to give it some much needed attention. Brittany loved Santana's breasts. She could play with them all day and never get bored. Especially with Santana whimpering and tugging on her hair. It made it all the better.

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's shirt in her fists and attempted to tug it over her head. Brittany sat up and helped the shorter girl by slowly removing the shirt herself. Santana bit her lip and watched as Brittany stripped for her. The bra was the next thing to be removed. Santana stared hungrily at Brittany's perky breasts and began gently scratching down the blonde's abs.

"Come here." Santana softly commanded.

Brittany obeyed and leaned forward pressing their bodies together. Both girls let out soft whimpers of approval at their breasts being pushed together. They would never grow tired of the feeling of skin on skin contact with one another.

The girls began slowly kissing and touching each other. Santana was sliding her hands up and down Brittany's back and shoulders while the blonde was busy parting Santana's legs with her thigh. When Santana felt Brittany applying pressure exactly where she wanted it she opened her mouth and softly gasped. The brunette raised her thigh as well and soon both girls were slowly thrusting their hips together.

Santana was dragging her nails down Brittany's back when the blonde decided to get a little rough and press her thigh into Santana even harder. She immediately attached her lips to Santana's to muffle what was sure to be a loud moan. Santana parted Brittany's lips with her tongue and both girls massaged their tongues together soft and slowly.

Santana broke the kiss and looked into Brittany's eyes while they continued thrusting together. Both girls were panting and whimpering. It wouldn't take much for either of them to come undone. Santana saw the look in Brittany's eyes and knew the blonde was close. She knew her far better than anyone else ever had or ever would. Santana flipped them over once more and kissed from Brittany's jaw to her neck then to her shoulder. She parted her lips with her tongue and licked her way from the blonde's shoulder up to her earlobe and sucked it between her lips.

Brittany reached down and grabbed two handfuls of Santana ass.  
"Why are our pants still on?" The blonde innocently asked.

"That's a good question. We should fix this." Santana whispered directly into Brittany's ear.

Both girls sat up and removed the last bits of their clothing. It took them no time to return to their previous position. Santana kissed down Brittany's chest and nibbled on the blonde's nipples. Brittany pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes while she let the shorter girl pleasure her. No one knew her body like Santana. Brittany wanted so badly to be touched, but at the same time she didn't want Santana to stop what she was doing. She was trying to remain still beneath the other girl, but she was having no luck. Santana was doing things to her body that made her lose all control.

"Please, San." Brittany whispered.

It was all she had to say. Santana knew what she wanted. She kissed her way down the blonde's abs and made sure to nibble and lick her hip bones before immediately going where the blonde so badly needed her. She slowly dragged her tongue from one hip bone to the other and enjoyed the feeling of the blonde shivering under her touch. She decided to waste no more time and brought her mouth to Brittany's clit. She roughly sucked on it and flicked her tongue against it slowly. Brittany gasped and a loud, unexpected moan filled the room. Santana smirked and continued to pleasure her girlfriend.

Brittany had the bed sheets tangled in her fists while she slowly rocked her hips to meet Santana's tongue. The Latina reached one hand up to massage Brittany's breasts while she used the other hand to slip a finger into the blonde. Brittany immediately let go of the bed sheets and pulled on Santana's hair while gasping.

"San! Please! Hard! I'm… I'm so close." She whimpered.

Santana shivered and began to lick hard and fast while adding a second finger and pumping roughly in and out of the squirming blonde. By this point they gave up on being quiet. Brittany couldn't control her moans and Santana didn't want her to. The way Brittany sounded in bed was enough to make anyone explode. Brittany's thighs began to shake and her back arched off the bed.

"SANTANA!" She harshly whispered.

Santana kept going and expected the blonde to still, but the girl kept moving and whimpering. Brittany reached for Santana and pulled her up for a quick kiss.

"Don't stop. I want more." The blonde managed to say between breaths.

Santana loved when Brittany could go all night. Sometimes there was no stopping the girl. Brittany reached between Santana's legs and began to softly stroke her clit.

"Britt!" Santana hissed.

The girls crashed their lips together to eliminate some of the noise they were making. Santana roughly curled her fingers inside of Brittany and attacked her g-spot. Brittany nearly came from the intensity of it. She shoved her fingers deep into the Latina in response and curled her fingers in the exact same way. They had to break their kiss in order to catch their breaths. They were moaning louder and louder and losing more and more control of their hips. They were roughly thrusting together and whimpering over and over.

"Brittany! Make me cum." Santana moaned.

Brittany fingered Santana as roughly as she could and curled her fingers over and over. Santana wanted to scream, but she bit down on Brittany's shoulder instead. They were both trembling messes. Brittany used her free arm to pull their bodies as close together as possible while they came undone together. Brittany's nails dug into Santana's shoulders when her orgasm reached its peak.

"I love you!" Brittany said while riding out her second orgasm of the night.

It was the first time she felt she could say this to Santana in bed and the other girl would say it back.

"Brittany! I… I love you." Santana nearly screamed as she came harder than she ever had.

Once both girls were completely spent they cuddled up under the covers. They were both exhausted, but neither of them was ready for sleep. Santana was on her back and Brittany had her head resting on the smaller girls chest. Santana was gently playing with Brittany's hair. Neither girl said anything. They didn't have to. They just made sure to stay as close to each other as possible. 


End file.
